


Oh Angel 喔 天使

by papesse



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heaven & Hell, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/pseuds/papesse
Summary: 原作者语：世界末日差点成真之后的一个月里，Aziraphale一直反复地做着关于Crowley的梦。与此同时，Crowley也一样碰到了棘手的问题。但就在我们这两位不可言喻的宝宝们开始逐渐弄清楚对彼此的感情（用了6000年哈，朋友们，谢天谢地了真是），有人干涉进来，导致Aziraphale失去了记忆。所以真爱真的能抵抗一切吗？小心点，我可能要让你们哭唧唧哦:P





	1. 噩 (?) 梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219216) by [8LunaFortuna8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8LunaFortuna8/pseuds/8LunaFortuna8). 



Aziraphale突然惊醒，差点从他心爱的那把椅子上摔下来。

_不，不，不，别再出现了！_

天使紧紧闭起双眼，仿佛这样就能驱散刚刚所目睹的画面的冲击力。天使其实并不需要睡眠；上帝很仁慈地没有让他们拥有人类一样设计上的缺陷。所以Aziraphale这漫长的时光中没有买过一张床，即便是在他行走人间的早期没有床看上去让他显得有些可疑的时候，他也没有购置过。不过，下雨的时候，Az喜欢捧着最喜欢的初版书，再来点热可可，舒舒服服地蜷在舒适的地方，大概那对他来说就算是睡眠了。

这种睡眠直至几个月前对他来说还是十分舒适和安逸的，可能是因为那次差点经历了世界末日，所以时不时打个盹有助于缓解他一生之中（当然是天使的一生）遭遇的极大压力，这具躯体尽管属于非自然生物，也需要时间自我修复一下，不过这种睡眠通常鲜少伴随梦境。举例来说，大概在一个月前，他就曾经梦见世界末日前夕的事情，以及Crowley。Crowley总在他的梦境中出现。他们俩走在阳光洒落的旧修道院走廊里，去查询Adam Young的出生记录。这场景确实存在过，所以其实只是当天记忆的重现。他们俩刚刚抵达那所前身是医院的修道院就被彩弹枪射中了（还是Crolwey用了小法术把他身上的污渍清除了）然后他们就找到了Loquacious修女。

但在那个梦里，Loquacious修女并没有出现，Aziraphale刚刚才说着Crowley作为一个恶魔其实是善良的，而正是这句话让Crowley把他粗鲁地摁在了墙上，这些都是真实发生的事情。而从那之后梦境就脱节了，Aziraphale依然还能回忆起在梦境中Crowley的嘴唇贴上自己的感觉，他的手如何的抚摸着自己，仿佛在探寻……

“停！”Az忍不住大声呵斥自己，似乎这样就能让自己停止回想梦境一样。但他知道这种呵斥毫无用处，他早就已经试过一切办法了。唉，他是多么喜欢在自己的椅子上打上一个小盹，这是他除却寿司和洗澡之外另一个小小的乐趣。

世界末日已经过去了一个月了，Adam让一切都恢复原状，书店也是，Crowley的宾利古董车也是。头一遭他们俩没有上面的命令，也无事可做。没有神迹要行，也没有祝福要赐——相对恶魔那头，也没有什么诱惑要下，不需要制造混乱。然而这整整一个月过得如此漫长，只因为不得不注意得时时刻刻回避那位最好的朋友。Aziraphale情不自禁地考虑了许多种可能来解释Crowley最近那些（不寻常）的行为。

这位恶魔最近总是无所事事地跑来书店，一周打一两次电话给自己问是否要一起吃个饭或者出去逛逛之类的。看上去仿佛就连Crowley现在也不知道应该怎么打发自己的时间，而过去几个世纪以来他们俩其实很少有说话的时候，现在反倒是走得很近了，只是这种亲近很让人感到不安。不过面对Crowley的邀请Az总有不错的借口——说自己自从Adam“重新规划整个世界”之后，他得为一个客人找本旧书，或者没什么心情吃东西（这可真是他用过最糟糕的借口了）。可每个借口反而让他的焦虑更严重了，因为Crowley一定会意识到自己在撒谎回避他，尤其是自从——

_他毕竟可是个恶魔啊。_

Aziraphale苦涩地咽下这让人难受的念头，坐回椅子上喝了一口可可（可可都放凉了）。不管是什么情况，Az都很害怕见到此生他唯一想要一起共度余生的那位。问题并不是说这些梦是噩梦，毕竟这些梦并不让他觉得恐惧或者厌恶——可这样简直就是更加糟糕。倒也不是说Az抗拒……呃……性……只是当你做春梦的对象是你最好的朋友——

Aziraphale忍不住站起来咒骂了一声，又反应过来急忙捂住自己的嘴。哎，他现在真是变得很喜欢爆粗口了。Aziraphale拿起桌上的马克杯，小心翼翼地捧着他的珍本走上书店后头的螺旋楼梯。“起居区”对他的书店来说是个模糊的概念，大概指的就是书店上层的房间，都是当时的建筑师设计的（Aziraphale还和他有过多次争吵），只因为他居然想把Aziraphale的工作室设计成卧室，要知道那工作室可是Aziraphale打算放他最精致最古老最喜欢版本的书的地方，包括Alexandria图书馆的藏卷（他设法让8卷中的6卷尚留存于世，但当时Sutherland先生快死了，哎，他可真是老人家了），还有《雾都孤儿》的副本（上头的题字是：“给我最爱亲爱的Aziraphale，没有你我可能永远不会将其付诸于笔（墨）”）以及他最最喜爱的Harlequin的浪漫小说。

不过那个房间不是Aziraphale的目的地，他对于工作室有着严格的禁止进食规定。他上了楼梯左转，路过一间小浴室（天使可能不需要真正的睡眠但有时候的确很享受泡个泡泡浴）走到后头的小厨房里。天使们不需要食物，但这一点可从未让Aziraphale剥夺自己享受烹饪的乐趣，他没有任何花里胡哨的厨房用品，搅拌机甚至开罐器都没有（“罐头食品的确是一项令人高兴且创新的发明，是天堂造物成功的一面，但如果可能的话还是应该坚持用新鲜的食材替代罐头”是他的一贯的态度）。尽管看上去有点和时代脱节，但Aziraphale总是能搞到他想要的东西。

他把可可倒进水池里，洗干净杯子，尽管他可以用神迹让可可重新变热，但不知怎么的他突然没有了心情。自从世界末日让他和Crowley的友谊曝光于众之后，“天堂总部”对他的监控更加紧密了，更别提他们交换身份之后各自面临的遭遇了。Aziraphale把杯子反过来托着，这个杯子是一整套杯子中的一个：看上去就让人赏心悦目，整体是白色的，握把是天使张开的羽翼，这套杯子是Crowley在16世纪前叶送给自己的礼物——Michelangelo做的，他的确更喜欢雕塑而不是画画，做这套杯子让他多少能在那些对天花板绘画的叨逼叨里忙里偷闲一下，

当然还有第三个小小的理由让Aziraphale放弃了把可可变热的完美操作，他不知道自己究竟盯着这个杯子，担忧自己变得如此不寻常多久了。突然下头的敲门声让他吓了一跳，马克杯一抖撞在了水盆边缘碎了。Az情不自禁难过地大叫了一声，想也没想立即就行奇迹让碎片们自动复员了，他轻轻把杯子放了下来。

Aziraphale有点担心可能是Crowley来了，毕竟他总是在错误的时间出现。不过他正在等待一名收藏家来购买一本珍本书籍，这就是为什么他一整个上午都坐在扶手椅上怀着恋恋不舍地心情看着这本书直到再也无法忍受，这可是一本古本《金银岛》，是他的藏品之一。Aziraphale下楼去应门，把马克杯留在水斗里。

 

X

与此同时，在伦敦的另外一头，Crowley正在看《人类清除计划》，以此掩饰他真正所想的——他不明白Aziraphale现在为什么一直躲着他，他的逻辑是，如果他能真的停下现在做的事情认真地思考一下，就会明白他其实是在真的在乎Aziraphale不理他这件事情，不过“在乎”这种情绪对于恶魔来说是绝对是不可能出现的。所以整个上午脑海里都有一个小小的声音在低声告诉他：这一切的感觉不过是因为那场差点发生的世界末日以及Aziraphale与他的深交让他被天堂驱逐了。当然这样的事情一开始并不会困扰Aziraphale，但Crowley倒是有情不自禁浮起了怀疑，这念头迟早会冒出来困扰Aziraphale的。在那些时刻，Aziraphale和自己在一起，安全无虞，远离那些长着讨厌羽毛的混蛋们，他看上去也显得十分高兴满意。但一旦Aziraphale独处的时间长了，就可能会让他想起自己曾经为此放弃什么。

Aziraphale是Crowley所认识的最“天使”的天使了，而这样的天使居然被天堂拒之门外……

_不！_

“我们是最好的朋友。”他不禁大声对自己吼道，Aziraphle可能并不这么觉得……过不了多久。哦，他不会——他不能，可毕竟他在背叛天堂时就已经放弃了……

Crowley打了个响指，电视陡然自动关闭。自从他们俩被各自的阵营所抛弃，他一次又一次地跑去邀请Az一同吃个午餐，或者环游世界，或者这位天使无论想做什么事他都愿意奉陪，可是每次自己只能迎来冰冷的拒绝。Crowley觉得自从他以为Aziraphale死了的那天起，似乎就有什么东西变味了，也许是消防员喷的水柱，又或者是书店着火的热度……当他再也不能感觉到天使的存在时，突然意识到自己居然浪费了那么多时间，他本来有那么多时间，都可以陪着那个天使四处游荡，只有Aziraphale才能让自己感到真正的快乐，寻遍天堂一伙人间，只有那个天使，让他感觉……感觉似乎自己除了执行来自地狱的命令之外，还可以值得其他的东西。

Crowley暴躁地把这个多愁善感的想法从自己脑海里撇走。他可是个恶魔，看在上——看在撒——看在该死的无论什么东西的份上，他可不应该对任何人或者任何事，最不可能是对一个天使！天使！有这样的感觉。虽然他已经习惯了自己不是普通意义上的恶魔（同样也会消除任何有这样想法的人）但就算是这样也还是太过分了，就算他总是习惯于经常关注Aziraphale的近况，还是得尽可能少打电话过去才行。

 _可你昨天才刚刚打过电话，显而易见对方不想理你罢了。_ 脑海那个惹人讨厌的声音嘘声提醒道。

世界末日刚刚中止，他们俩都平安无事，Crowley大肆庆祝了一番，他喝得酩酊大醉，每天晚上都出去惹是生非，但没有那个天使在他身边似乎一切都就没那么有趣了。他甚至，哦，做出了恶魔看了都讨厌的事情：试着“看书”，但翻了一两页心思轻而易举地飘出去了，又也许他只是没有选对书而已。恰好Aziraphale对他们俩各自的品味了若指掌，也许他可以——

_不!_

_不！！！他才不想见我，见鬼的无论是什么借口他都不想见我._

Crowley决定此时此刻，最好是抓紧时间喝酒赶紧把自己灌得稀烂才好。

 

 


	2. 你喝醉了？

 

“再见，谢谢！”Aziraphale尽可能地让自己的声音听上去兴高采烈的，可他真的超爱这些书，每一次和他们说再见时都让人觉得难过得不得了。

可尽管他讨厌和心爱的藏书告别，现在客人离开失了陪伴却又感到了一点孤寂。今天是工作日，加上他的书店开门时间总是很飘忽（至少对人类来说——他不是说他们有什么问题），所以可以预见的是今天一整天应该都不会有人光顾了，Aziraphale紧紧地绞着手。

_他应该去找Crowley？还是不应该去找Crowley？_

他考虑了一会儿，决定把牌子翻了过来锁上了门。

 

出租车绕着M25公路开了一个半钟头（Aziraphale让出租车司机故意绕了一大圈就是为了想看看自己到底是不是真的就摆脱不了和Crowley相关的念头？当然答案最后还是显示为一个不怎么确定的：“是啊”）Az终于到了Crowley公寓的楼下，伦敦城的另外一头。看到恶魔的那部宝贝宾利就停在外头，在正午的阳光下闪烁着锃亮的光，情不自禁地感到有些雀跃。

Azraphale听到有音乐声从这栋颇具现代化的大楼里飘出来，这很正常——Crowley _非常喜欢_ 合他口味的音乐。但那音乐听上去可不是皇后乐队或者披头士或者其他他平时听的那种类型。这难道是——不，当然不是，不可能是的。Aziraphale迅速地调整了一下呼吸，稳定一下自己的情绪，上楼走到右手边的门口停下。这位天使在此之前可从没有拜访过Crowley的公寓（尽管他很早之前就知道地址）不过Crowley总是随意跑到书店来找他为什么他就不能礼尚往来一下呢？可能是因为如果要是让Crowley那边的人看到他和自己在一起更加危险把——天使如果看到他和Crowley在一起，无非也就是训斥他一通，但如果被恶魔们撞见……

Az有些困窘，皱起眉头把耳朵贴上门板。哦，他没听错，回荡在楼梯走廊上的那 _可不就是_ Taylor Swift的嗓音么，天使紧张地敲了敲门，害怕他发觉门那头真的是 _Crowley_ 在听 _流行音乐_ 。音乐声骤然停止了，Aziraphale觉得Crowley一定是在他敲门前就已经知道了是他了，门很快的被拉了开来。

Crowley站在门口，握着把手的模样就像往常一样但是——

“你喝醉了？”Aziraphale睁大眼睛问道。

“没有！”Crowley回答得很大声，太大声了。把那只剩半瓶的威士忌酒瓶藏在背后的动作又太拙劣。Az觉得自己最好先不要提起关于Taylor Swift的事情，面前的恶魔看上去衣冠不整，就连墨镜都不一样了。Aziraphale过后把他的墨镜复原，要知道Crowley刚刚的那副墨镜可是18世纪早期的款式。

“我没打扰到你，是吧？你没有什么……访客之类的？”Az小心翼翼地上下打量了他一番，才把目光重新移回他的墨镜上。Crowley斜睨着他，好像方才天使的这番话仿佛在说他作为一个恶魔还会举办什么读书会似的。“你为什么穿着旧时款式的衣服？”Aziraphale又问道。

Crowley若有所思地看着他好一会儿，才退开身，挥着酒瓶让天使进门来。Aziraphale走进屋里，四处张望了一下，房间和他想的差不多：光洁，暗色调的，装饰有现代化风格的家具以及小摆件。最让人感到有趣的是前厅房间中正中央的两个黑色柜子，它们大大咧咧地开着，里头的衣服都铺散在外——几百年前的旧款墨镜，以及几乎你能想象到的所有风格的服装。

“想着我能从上到下焕然一新。”Crowley最后还是回答了这个问题，跟着Aziraphale走进公寓内室，顺便又灌了一口酒。

“为什么这么想？”Az问道，双手交叠在身前，略显不自在地站在房间墙壁边，他回头看着他那位最好的恶魔朋友，眼神中似乎还带着一种不同寻常的情愫，只是这种情愫一瞬即逝,Crowley走进来，坐到地板上，背靠着沙发脚在黑色的柜子里挑挑拣拣的。“不管怎么说，今天书店里没什么重要的安排所以我想，也许我们可以一起出去吃个饭？当然其实也不必一定要出去吃饭的，我只是觉得你总是来我这儿问我要不要一起吃个饭那么我其实也可以顺道过来……”Azirapahle的声音越来越轻，每当他紧张的时候说话总是东一句西一句似乎没个重点，希望Crolwey别介意这一点（他其实真的很介意）。  
Crowley抬手扯过一个小型黑色的软垫凳，打开掀盖露出里面的暗隔，他掏出一瓶酒递给Aziraphale，开口，“陪我喝点儿。”

Az走过去坐在Crowley左侧的沙发上，从他手里拿过酒瓶，看到酒瓶的酒标之后突然眼睛一亮。“这是——”

“是啦。”

“你怎么会——我是说……为什么你会有这个？”

Crowley又喝了一口威士忌，状似无辜地回头望向Aziraphale，“我买了几瓶，你当时似乎特别着迷这种酒，哦，我自从——嗯，很久以前就藏着了，以防万一你什么时候……路过这儿，还能喝上两杯。”他尽可能让自己的声音平稳如常。

Aziraphale紧紧握着那瓶教皇堡葡萄酒，他觉得自己的胃在痉挛，这让他很不舒服，但是又竭力无视这种感觉。Crowley很明显是遇上什么事儿了，把那些什么梦不梦的事情搁一边去吧，他无论如何得陪在这位朋友身边。“我非常感谢Adam为我们做的一切，”Az开口，“但他似乎忘记把我的藏酒弄回来了，我猜他可能是从没有想到这块，我只是——我还以为自己永远都没机会喝到了。”

他们都没说话，Aziraphale用了个漂亮的小伎俩，这个小伎俩是他在15世纪学到的（在让人头疼灾难一般的14世纪过去之后，他和Crowley花了好几年时间喝酒）把软木塞子从瓶口里拽出来，小心翼翼地啜饮了一口，发出心满意足的轻声感叹。

Aziraphale发现当自己情不自禁发出叹喂的时候Crowley略微侧了侧头，不过他们俩都保持缄默。他十分享受和Crowley像这样坐在一起喝酒，让他感觉十分自在：就算他在这个时候说了或者做了些什么尴尬又蠢蠢的话或者事，Crowley以后也不会记得。而从现在的情景看来，他还从未见到恶魔如此消沉。

不过至少对他们来说，酒多少能有点帮助，和他最好的朋友一起喝得酩酊大醉也许也不啻为下午的好安排，尤其是最近他自己也承受了很多。倘若他能证明那些梦其实也不过就只是梦，也许——

他刚想到这儿，Crowley就侧身靠了过来，歪歪斜斜地枕着他的大腿，温热的突袭让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。Az强忍着突然急促的呼吸，试着尽全力让自己说话的时候别结结巴巴的。

“你知道的，Crowley，你真的 _不需要_ 什么新造型。我喜欢你现在的墨镜，看上去很衬你。”Aziraphale抓着酒瓶的指关节都发白了，

“你真的这样觉得？”Crowley举着几乎见底的酒瓶小小的抿了一口。

“当然！”Aziraphale真心实意地回答，猛然从Crowley靠着的肩膀下站了起来，快速地走出来，把书中的酒瓶放在一旁的咖啡边桌上，Az蹲在Crowley身边，

把那些似乎无穷无尽地黑色金属衣服，塑料配饰，镜片等等挪开。

“过时了，不好看，不时髦——Crowley，这 _到底_ 是什么东西。”他拿起一副大得吓人的墨镜，镜片特别容易让人联想到某种昆虫的眼睛。

“Elton带过。”Crowley撅起嘴抗议，Az把手中的眼镜放下，温柔地望着他。

“Crowley，这究竟是怎么了？每个礼拜都要找我两三次，还要换墨镜？是发生了什么事么，亲爱的？”Aziraphale问道，试着从他戴着墨镜的脸上找出些蛛丝马迹来，Crowley抬头看着Az，神情仿佛今天是第一次见到Aziraphale站在自己面前，是 _真真正正_ 地见着了他。他的眼神里又一种难以辨别的情感，Az还没试图弄明白，就突然又消失了。

“我很好，只是……因为末日的关系有点……不知所措。当然我还是能四处搞点地狱的小把戏，但这好像也……没什么意义了。”Crowley垂下手中的酒瓶，沮丧地说。

“唔……那我们出去吃个饭呢？也许出去野餐？”Aziraphale提议，暗自希望美食也许能缓和自己胃部的不适。“也许吃点好吃的能让你感觉好点？”但Crowley只是摇头。

“不，天使，我——抱歉，今天真的不怎么想出去。”

“那我们就待在这儿。”Aziraphale毫不犹豫地说，“就这么喝会儿酒。”

Crowley伸手在墨镜下揉着眼睛，“你说你要做什么？”

“做什么？”

“就……和我待在一块儿？”他看上去有点茫然，Aziraphale皱起眉头冲着他眨了眨眼。

“当然了，陪着你，你是我最好的朋友，而我最近的确冷落了你太久了。”Crwoley耸了耸肩，没有接话。天使所说的让他脊椎里浮现起一种令人舒服的颤栗感，他几乎想要扭动身体摆脱这种鸡皮疙瘩，可Crowley当时唯一的举动只是点了点头。

“好吧，天使。”

 

 

 


	3. 他爱我……他不爱我

Aziraphale回到书店的时候已经很晚了，还醉醺醺的，给了出租车司机50磅小费，尽管平时他就是那种给小费十分大方的人，但50磅的小费也的确是太多了点。他其实可以在离开Crowley家的时候先给自己醒个酒的，但不知怎的却非常享受现在这种醺醺然的感觉。Crowley非常大方的表示愿意出借自家沙发给他休息，等酒自然醒之后再走，但天使还是十分礼貌地谢绝了这个提议。

他低头翻了好几遍口袋才找到了门锁钥匙。

_这可真是太人类了，还有人类才会遇到这种尴尬的时刻，酩酊大醉地把自己反锁在家门外。_

Aziraphale喝酒时，都没再想过关于梦的事了——在那公寓里喝酒的感觉太飘飘欲仙，尽管只是简单地同……同他最好的朋友坐在一起。这感觉不多不少，正正好好，恰恰当当，没有那种复杂的人类才会有的情感上的困惑，逼着他不得不去考虑他们之间是否还存在着其他的可能。

他一边费劲儿地爬上楼思索着自己到底是不是该清醒过来，一边跌跌撞撞地走向左边的浴室，打开了那个有100年历史爪足浴缸的水龙头。这他100年前从巴黎买的，当时全新，Aziraphale在整整一个世纪里修补过好几次，毕竟时光对瓷器并不怎么友好。几分钟后，他躺在浴缸里，四肢伸开浸泡在热水中，舒服得连翅膀都张了开来，羽翼尖端缓缓地蹭着瓷砖地板。喝酒总是让他觉得需要好好洗个澡，温暖的水流能有效地缓解酒精带来的头晕目眩。

尽管洗个澡只不过是Aziraphale用来在漫长一天后放松的，但他现在还没有意识到，泡澡的时候实际上很适合想事情。80年代他在洗澡中想出了阻止第三次世界大战的办法，还开发了太阳能，以及写了 _《猫》_ 。所以这次当他把自己沉入热水中发出心满意足叹息的时候，自然而然就动起了脑筋来。

为什么会做（那样……呃……）关于Crowley的梦呢？他们做了6000年朋友，这难道会导致一两个关于对方的春梦吗？哦，不。绝对不可能是这样的。绝对不是那种可以简简单单地把原因甩给什么深层潜意识然后就放任不管的，因为他可是在 _持续地做着_ 这样的春梦来着。一定是有别的什么欲望没有抒发，被困在牢笼里，因为每当Aziraphale从梦中醒来，还没意识到自己在梦中究竟干了什么事儿的那种感觉……那种感觉……哦……应该用什么词汇来形容呢？

“心满意足”吗？不，应该是更为狂热，充满激情，更复杂的体会，“快乐”这个词又显得有些虚浮但总归接近了一点，“极乐”大概是Az所能想到的最接近这种感觉的词语了，毕竟情感这种东西总是很难描绘。

_但这感觉不对头，当然不对！我本不应该感觉到这种感觉——我不能！_

然而Aziraphale已经做了许多他本不应该做的“大”事，比如说他和Crowley交好，和一个恶魔勾搭了几千年。还反抗了天堂，毫不犹豫地阻止天启发生，事实证明这一切的后果都还往好的方向发展了。

_那么我——我是否——是否——爱着——爱着Crowley？_

Aziraphale环抱着自己紧咬住下唇，他要考虑得太多了

* * *

 

Aziraphale这晚想了很久，想了很多，他决定变出一张行军床好让自己躺上去打个小盹儿，这样就能不必在继续绞尽脑汁想下去了。洗完澡，他得出了两大结论：

1）他爱Crowley，不是那种他本来以为的对朋友或者对兄弟的爱，而是那种对恋人的浪漫的爱，他不是很确定这种感情是从何时开始的，但自从Crowley1941年那次在教堂爆炸里救下他珍贵的预言书之后，这种感觉变得愈加强烈了。他开始渴望自己不仅仅只是成为这个恶魔的朋友。

 

2）当然他是不可能和Crowley走到那一步的，Crowley绝对不会和他有同样的感受。Crowley，就只说一点，可是个恶魔。Aziraphale知道，Crowley和其他恶魔之间的确有很大的差别，但他能够像自己一样感受到爱吗？恶魔能够感到诱惑，当然，但是人类所感受到的那种真挚纯粹的爱，他能感觉到吗？Az这样的天使 _与生俱来_ 就能感受到爱，但是Crowley在很早之前就已经堕落了。

 

何况，还有其他的事情需要考虑。即便（每次这种假设都难以成立或者解释）Crowley是 _可以_ 感受到爱意的，即使他那恶魔之心能够体会情谊，他会爱上Aziraphale吗？天使怎么想都觉得答案是否定的。即便他们俩个并没有站在如此对立的阵营里，并且已经作为朋友互相交往了那么多年，Crowley也不太可能对他存有那样的爱。

 

_不，绝对不可能的。_

 

Crowley不会（可能也没有能力）感同身受。Aziraphale迷迷糊糊地爬上床，他非常想要再来一瓶酒，或者只在特定时期他才会喝的那种麦芽威士忌。感谢酒精，在其作用下他觉得十分疲惫，很快就睡着了，他睡了一整晚，很长时间，几乎比他一生中睡眠的时间都还长。

 

 

 

 


	4. 我想行善

 

Crowley，从另一方面来说是相反的，家里总是有张床。他的第一张床是用干草堆做的，但现在他的床垫可是最顶级的。虽然大约有95%的时间这张床都不太被主人使用而显得整整齐齐的。恶魔们虽然对睡眠这种事情更为放纵，但大部分时间恶魔们都更偏爱醒着龇牙咧嘴地对着你笑，四处惹是生非。Crowley倒是很喜欢睡觉的，喜欢的程度大概就和Aziraphale喜欢寿司的一样，不过也许他只是没有像Az那样放纵这种诱惑（天使可真是淘气呀），总归感觉是差不多的。

所以，今晚，Crowley喝醉了，感觉沮丧并且明明白白底表现了出来了——在Aziraphale来的时候，他浑浑噩噩地爬上床，躺在丝质的床单下睡着了。第二天醒来的时候他才搞明白为什么自己昨天晚上并没有睡太好，因为他总在半梦半醒的时候感到Aziraphale就躺在自己的身边，这种感觉十分幸福，但一睁开眼睛，却发觉身边空无一人，每次独自醒来都让他觉得十分失落——但仅仅只是失落而已，这种失落他不陌生。

 

毕竟他可是恶魔。他从没和任何人睡过，这同他在地狱里问过的那些其他恶魔给的答案截然相反。无论他有多感觉自己被孤立，甚至是被他地狱的同僚们疏远，恶魔是不应该去 _爱他人_ 的。可他6000年来一直以来都守着一个秘密：那就是他对Aziraphale的爱（当他们在伊甸园遇到的第一天，自己就已经爱上了他）。而作为恶魔这样可憎的存在，甚至都不被称之为堕落天使，即使他知道这不应该，可 _谁会不爱_ Aziraphale呢？

Aziraphale，金发碧眼，有那么一点无伤大雅显得蠢蠢的怪癖，一些享乐主义的小习惯？被称为天使并不是 _真正_ 意味着他们就是天使，从来不是这样。Crowley从没有那样切实地体会到这一点，直到自己代替Az站在天堂里接受审判，直面地狱之火的时候。让他内心大为惊讶的是，天堂已经不是那个他记忆中的天堂了。那曾经在他为自己堕落感到痛心疾首时安慰自己的那个闪耀着温暖、美丽、纯粹祝福的记忆中的天堂已经不复存在，在他6000年又一次踏上之后才陡然发觉，地狱反而更加显得不错一点。天使们对待Az……嗯，其实是Crowley假扮的Aziraphale，但问题的关键在于他们觉得 _那就是_ Aziraphale，并且他们就真的是这样打算对Aziraphale痛下杀手。

 

想到6000年以来Aziraphale居然都被这样呼来喝去，这样 _颐指气使_ ，Crowley觉得自己心里仿佛腾地烧起一把火。那可怜又温柔甜美的Aziraphale，他值得——，

 

**_不——！停！！！_ **

 

Crowley皱起了脸，若是他再这样放任自己对Aziraphale的感情事情可能就要脱轨了。这种感情其实早已存在了，存在了很长时间，自从那个叫耶稣的家伙死了之后就有了，不然他们也不会把他死后的那段时间称之为黑暗年代。

Crowley在床上躺了一会儿，想着自己究竟应该何去何从。喝酒固然是不错但那好像也实际上不能解决任何问题——假如Aziraphle再像这次那样突然跑来找他恐怕他的感情会一下子爆发出来。也许开着宾利出去兜个风，顺便搞点事情也不错……但那又不是他 _真想干_ 的。坦白说他当时根本没没打算离开天堂，也没想过自己会堕落为“恶魔”，反正事情就这么发生了呗。

也许……也许他能干点好事，不不，不是那种 _天使_ 会干的大善神迹，就像人类做的那种小善行就行，说不上坏还是好，反正就很平淡普通的那种。

Crowley从来不会对自己承认，当然也不会对其他人坦白其实他真正想做的事情是为了Aziraphale好。为了他的天使，他的天使可真是太好了，要比整个天堂加起来都可爱。Aziraphale从来不是什么天堂的产物，Crowley知道他从来都不是，Az那么好是因为他本身就是这么的好，Crowley希望自己也许能够有那么点点像他一样。

* * *

 

也许前一晚上Aziraphale觉得没必要让自己通过法术清醒过来，但今天早上一睁开的时候宿醉让他觉得自己必须立即马上赶走酒精带来的一切不良影响。他起床的时候想着是不是应该打个电话给Crowley看看他是不是已经没事了，但又很快的放弃了这个念头。Crowley如果想要跑来那肯定绝对不会安安分分地待在家里，况且这个时候他很可能还在睡觉呢。

Aziraphale开门营业，时间要比平时更早一点，理所当然的，这个时间不会有顾客光临。他便上楼去给自己泡了杯茶。宿醉带来的头疼已经不存在了，不过不知怎么的他还是有点不舒服，当他下楼的时候就看到一个人影站在楼下，手里拿着那本他珍贵的大部头精装本在翻看。“呃——抱歉！请不要随意触碰那个，那本书非常精致——啊，Crowley！”Az惊讶地停住了脚步，那个身影分明就是他最好的朋友。

Crowley穿得十分体面，比平时更体面细致了，而且第一次出现在Aziraphale面前的时候人是站的笔直的，没有从前那种歪歪扭扭仿佛被抽了骨头的模样（这可能就是Az一开始没认出他来的原因）而且——

“你梳了个发型？”Aziraphale看着他一时之间有点不知道想从哪里说起。

“没。”Crowley看上去有点紧张，他略微缩了缩肩膀。“哦，你好啊，天使。”

 

Aziraphale用尽所有的力气才能止住自己在听到那句Crowley喊他昵称时背脊里浮起的战栗感，“天使”这个词，听起……似乎……不太一样了……现在……现在，啊，好吧。Aziraphale很难明确地定义自己这种感觉而且……哦，不，不，他不会对Crowley坦白自己内心所想的一切，这只会让他感觉很怪，或者因为Crowley没有对他抱有同样的感情而觉得十分难过，又也许——Crowley难道是在……戏弄他？不，不——反正这些都无关紧要了。

Aziraphale把这种不同寻常的感觉撇开，“你现在觉得怎么样了？想要喝点茶吗？我刚刚泡了杯——”

“不，谢谢了，天使——你喝的茶总是很甜*。”Crowley的确同往常不太一样了。同以前懒懒散散的穿衣风格不太一样了，他认真的打扮了自己，头发显然是用手梳理了一下。以及，他又叫自己那个昵称了！、

 

等等，等一下——他是不是…… _知道了_ ？

不，不可能。

但也许他真的知道了呢？

 

Aziraphale对Crowley不同寻常的感情已经很多很多年了，而他从来不善于在Crowley面前隐藏任何事情——所以其实Az自己也不知道Crowley到底是不是知道自己对他的那种感情呢？天使心不在焉地摇头，试着把这些让人头疼的问题撇开，要是他再认真考虑下去的话，可能会觉得十分纠结痛苦。毕竟Crowley知道而自己不知道的事情 _千千万万数不胜数_ ，反过来应该也差不多——但Crowley会允许这种情况发生吗？还装傻充愣6000年？

“呃……唔……你今天想要干什么呢？”Az喝了一口茶，拿茶杯挡着自己的嘴巴。

而另一侧的Crowley拿着Aziraphale的书遮住自己的脸，避免看着他而泄露了自己的心思，他死盯着书上的那些该死的字，喔，他从来对上头的印刷字体兴致缺缺，更别提耐着性子去读它们了，但目前把视线放在这儿好歹能让他别去看Az……

“呃，我还没想好。提到——当你……呃……平时不顾着书店……也没在看书，或者吃东西的时候，你都，呃， _干点啥_ ？”Crowley最终还是抬起头来。

“这个么，礼拜四的时候我通常去图书馆逛逛，但今天也不是礼拜四……你的这个都干点啥到底是什么意思？你到底想问我什么，Crowley？”

“没——没什么，不过就是好奇，天使。”可这回答只让Aziraphale眉头皱得更紧了。

“你真的很奇怪诶——你真的还好吗？我都没见你像昨天那样喝过酒了，自从——”

“真的，Aziraphale，我很好， _非常好_ 。”Crowley回答，可这个恶魔称呼他那个天使本来的名字的时候反而显得更加奇怪了。

 

_到底出了什么事？_

 

“我只不过就想着也许我能帮你看一天店什么的？类似于……帮个小忙？”Crowley小心翼翼地加了一句，把手插在口袋里。

“呃，当然可以。以前可从没人帮过我这个。”Aziraphale轻轻笑了起来。也许是他搞错了，Crowley没表现得很奇怪，但就他有记忆以来，Crowley似乎从来不做什么“帮个小忙”之类的事情。

“其实我今天也没什么太多的事儿要忙——我可以早点关店，然后我们出去——或者去野餐之类的？也许也可以去公园散散步？还是一起看个电影？”Az提议道，环顾着空荡荡的店铺。

“不，不，天使，真的不用。我只不过就是想看看平时你干什么。”Crowley双手背在身后，显得十分礼貌。Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛，也就开始对着他那位异乎寻常的朋友解释其他书店的各种运作来。天使试着掩饰自己对Crowley越来越困惑的感觉，直到他教Crowley如何列存货清单的时候，觉得自己真的应该说些什么了。

“Crowley，你一定得和我坦白到底是发生什么事了。这根本不像你！我已经对着你唠唠叨叨说了大概有几个钟头了而你只是——根本不像你！”Aziraphale大概有280年没做出这样的姿势了：双手环抱在胸前看着Crowley（当然上一次这么做也是因为Crowley惹了事情）。Crowley的肩膀终于垮了了下来，这一天只有这个时候他才最像平时的样子。

“我只是想找点什么新乐子，天使。我正试着——呃，严格说来，我觉得自己不是真正意义上的那种‘地狱小黄人’，天启之后，下头也没再给我什么新任务了，当然就算他们接着给我下任务我也不想继续干下去了——”

“你的意思是，”Aziraphale打断了他，感觉Crowley好像又扯开了话题，“你正试着……想要变得……”天使的话越来越轻，显然他们俩都想要避免说出：“善良”这个词汇，但这个词让他们俩都陷入了沉思。

“瞧，我 _真没想_ 要改过自新什么的，只是试着想要——做些和以前不太一样的事情。”Crowley小心翼翼地解释着，看起来只是想让自己说话别磕磕巴巴的。他本来想要对着Aziraphale只字不提的但是好像一旦牵扯到这类事情（这类事情似乎总是要和天堂啊，天国啊，玄秘之类的方面有着千丝万缕的关系），而天使总是对这方面非常敏感，一点即通他到底想说什么。Aziraphale点点头，也没为此多下评论，只是低头忧虑地看着自己的手。Crowley……想要……行善了？

 

我的废话：

打*的这句，我翻译成了“你喝的茶总是很甜”，但是原剧是“you drank it too sweet for me”这句其实应该可以算是双关吧，我自己理解是Crowley说：“你喝茶的样子太可爱了，甜得我受不了”


	5. 可否与我一醉方休

所以说现在Crowley想变得 _善良_ 一点。Aziraphale急忙向他解释，变得善良这并不意味着他必须在书店帮忙(因为开书店可以算得上是Aziraphale一生中比较罪恶的那一部分)*，尽管Crowley对此不予置评，但Az看出他明显是松了一口气：Crowley十分谨慎地直接透过墨镜看他了，而不是那种低着头从墨镜上方或旁边斜睨，因为他在Aziraphale絮絮叨叨书店的事情15分钟之后，眼神就开始发直了。

“好吧，那我们能做什么呢?，还有，我看起来还不错是吗?是，真的……挺好的？”Crowley冲着自己挥了挥。Aziraphale不情不愿地打量了他一番，发现他更喜欢以前的那个Crowley。这个崭新的显得太刻板了……嗯， _纽扣都扣得一丝不苟_ ，除此之外，显然Crowley自己也觉得很不舒服，好像穿着老式紧身胸衣似的(Crowley以前的确穿过几次紧身胸衣——但从来没有真正喜欢过那个玩意儿)。

“你看起来像是要去参加学校家长会。总之问题不在于穿着什么衣服，而在于——呃，你……”Aziraphale挥了挥手，做了一些难以理解的手势，恶魔盯着他试图弄明白他到底想表达什么。

“我什么？”他双手环胸问道。

“没什么，你看上去很好，亲爱的。”阿兹支吾了一声，带着他朝着书店门口走去。“我们今天就不要留守书店了。让我向你显摆一下过去几个世纪所做的一切吧。”

 

 

他们俩去了附近的一个救济站，那里人人都知道Aziraphale，见到他一个个都很高兴的样子。Az之前提到的图书馆情况也大致相同。还有一个救助受伤鸟类的野生动物保护组织。他们在每个地方都做了大约几小时的志愿者，然后出去庆祝，庆祝的方式就是吃寿司。坦白说Crowley真的并不喜欢寿司，但他知道Aziraphale看到这道菜是多么欢喜……当天使端起一盘天妇罗炸虾时，Crowley只能让自己的目光一直盯着餐桌，Aziraphale吃寿司时发出的每一声快乐的感叹和评论对他来说纯粹是一种折磨，不过反正他也早就已经习惯了。

_低头，垂下你的眼睛，不要去看，不要看他，当他美得那样光彩夺目的时候，别让他看到——  
_

 

“你怎么想?”Aziraphale用餐巾轻轻擦了擦嘴。Crowley从他那抵抗Azirahale的恍惚状态中清醒过来，终于抬起头。像小孩子大幅度拿起酒杯抿了一小口酒，耸了耸肩。

“我……不爱吃，抱歉，天使。这不是我喜欢的东西。也许我像得有点过火了，我既不必成为地狱代言人，也不想为天堂做什么小贡献。我是说，也许我应该做……做我自己?”Crowley迟疑地说，暗自庆幸墨镜遮住了他的眼睛和表情。Aziraphale温柔地冲他微微一笑。

“当然，你当然应该做你自己，亲爱的。这才造就了我们阻止世界末日——我们依然在这里生活，不受天堂或地狱的打扰。我这边的也还没有…“Az有点不自在地扯了扯衣领，”——联系我，至今一片寂静。”Crowley朝他眨了眨眼睛，把面前那杯酒一口喝完。

“你——你从来没有告诉过我这些，”Crowley说，终于尝出酒精的味道来了。Aziraphale咬着嘴唇—— _该死的_ ——他低头看着他的空盘子。

“这不重要。我们终于……自由了。还仍然在一起。还是……朋友，”Az轻声说，在说出“朋友”这个词之前停顿了一下，好像手指头突然被敲了一下酸到了一样。他对这些话有所隐瞒，但Crowley辨别不出在隐瞒什么。天使似乎遭遇了什么，他皱了皱脸，“今晚能赏光与我一醉方休吗?”

Crowley歪着脑袋。“再来一次?哦，天使，你得小心酒精。照这样下去，你会一直醉到本世纪中叶，醒过来就会和我抱怨自己错过了多少收藏珍本的机会。”他打了个响指，一边咕哝着把支票推过去。

“喔，Crowley。”阿兹略带责备地看着他，掏出一张20英镑的钞票放在桌上。“你会容忍我的抱怨吗？”Crowley微笑了起来，轻轻点了点头

“当然,天使。”


	6. 哦，艹，他们居然互相表白了

 

Crowley和Aziraphale爬进宾利不到十分钟就已经回到了书店，Crowley变出了一堆酒。Az只选了一瓶麦芽威士忌，Crowley还是倾向更多的威士忌(他最喜欢肉桂威士忌，有时也喝伏特加——他总能找到口感最难喝的那种)。他们一瓶又一瓶地倒进喉咙里——至少Crowley是这样。Aziraphale只喝了一瓶，一边喝一边也在用着小法术让自己喝下去酒精散掉。不久之后，事态就是这样：1）Crowley已经烂醉如泥，2）Aziraphale则一直都很清醒。

Az **本来** 打算把自己灌醉的，但在回家的路上时他意识到最好清醒点，过后再喝吧。毕竟，倘若他真打算要对Crowley表白，这种表白最好单刀直入简明扼要，那最好还是清醒着比较好。上帝知道Crowley才 **不会** 对他有什么想法，Aziraphale在脑内揣测着恶魔会有的反应，忍不住又想最好在一开始就先把自己灌醉来得好点，但他忍住了恐惧，只是悲伤地看着Crowley。Crowley已经喝了一大半的酒，放下酒瓶的时候注意到Aziraphale正看着自己“怎么了?”他醉醺醺地大笑，墨镜半挂在鼻子上，露出了后头那双亮黄色眼睛。

“Crowley，有件事要告诉你。”Aziraphale开口道。Crowley抬起头，似乎十分期待地舔舔嘴唇。直觉告诉他，接下来的话很可能会让他觉得应该不是什么好消息。

“这听起来很重要——让我先清醒一下。”Crowley举起一只手打算用法术让自己醒酒。

“等等!请不要醒酒。如果你喝醉了，对我来说要讲这些话会容易得多。”Aziraphale赶紧挥手让他停下。他深吸了一口气，尽管作为天使本不需要呼吸，并且往前挪了挪。

“我爱你，Crowley。”他们就这么对望着，时间似乎停止了——不，不，时间 **肯定是** 停止了。Crowley下意识地打了个响指，时间静止，秒针一格都不会往前走了。

 

“啥——啥么?”

“我爱你.”。

“不，不是这个，这句我听到了，但——”

“我是认真的，真的。”

“哦，好吧，我也爱你，伙计，但我不认为你的意思是——”

“但我的确就是那个意思。”

“但我不确定你真的——”

“是真的。”

“可是你的意思明明是——”

“是真的。”

 

Aziraphale的话音还在他们之间飘荡，在书店昏暗的灯光中，他看不清Crowley的表情。他努力地看着恶魔好一会儿试着想要分辨他的表情，才发觉Crowley在发抖。

 

“Crowley?”

“嗯——嗯?”

“Crowley亲爱的，你还好吗?”

 

Crowley在——他在哭。恶魔肩膀抖动着，眼泪从脸颊滑落，就在眼镜的边缘这儿。Aziraphale跳了起来，赶紧过去，却又不敢靠得太近，只是跪在Crowley坐着的椅子前。“Crowley，你还好吗?”他满脸担心地问，握住他的手，这动作他以前经常做。但这会儿只让Crowley更用力地摇着头，把脸从Az面前转开，似乎是想隐藏他那一贯高深莫测表情。Azirahale的心都快要从胸腔里蹦出来了。他以前有过这种类似肾上腺素猛烈分泌或者类似气血上涌的感觉，但这次的感觉却完全不同，全然陌生。

 

“我是那么——”

“那么?”

“那么——,”

“那么什么,亲爱的?”

 

Crowley结结巴巴，语无伦次。“开心。太开心了。”他终于说完了这句话，墨镜滑落下来，本来藏在后头的眼神中流露出一种激动复杂的情绪。蕴含着恐惧、解脱、欢乐。不仅仅只是单纯的快乐——是那种充满狂野的，无所束缚的快乐，是那种当你突然经历了一场可怕的事故，却侥幸逃过，最后意识到自己还活着的那种快乐。那种爱：深沉的、经历了漫长时光的纯粹的 **爱** 。Aziraphale站了起来，动作生疏又笨拙地把Crowley揽入怀里，恶魔伏在他的肩膀上抽泣。Aziraphale在决定表白前已经悉心估算了Crowley可能会有的几十种反应，但这 **绝对不在其中** 。他甚至不太明白Crowley此时此刻的情绪流露到底是为什么。他嘴上说着很高兴，可却一直在哭，还一直努力不让Aziraphale看见他哭。

过了好一会儿，这个可怜的恶魔才似乎冷静了一点，于是Azirapahle把Crowley从肩膀上拉开，双手捧住他的脸，大拇指在Crowley的脸颊上摩挲着。”Crowley,我们——”

但还没等他说完，Crowley的嘴唇就已经贴了上来。如果Aziraphale像人类那样要呼吸的话，可能现在已经背过气去了。这吻就像闪电一样——突如其来，带着炽热的光芒和热度，仿佛电闪雷鸣一般。当Az的意识到自己在干什么的时候，他已经靠着Crowley，双手从脸颊摸到后颈，揉着Crowley的发尾了。

Crowley略微退开一点，看着Aziraphale。“你——你确定吗?是认真的?”Crowley抽着鼻子，从眼镜上方挑着眉看着Az。Aziraphale爱恋地用拇指顺着Crowley下巴的曲线抚着，轻轻抹掉了几滴还挂在脸颊上的眼泪。

“当然,Crowley。为什么我要骗你？”Az皱了皱眉头，方才的一片混乱中，他现在是坐在Crowley的大腿上，可这感觉让人觉得有点太温暖了，以及太过亲昵，但Az可不会强迫自己说不喜欢。“那么——现在这样是不是就意味着——我的意思是，我从来没 **奢望** 过——”

“是，”克罗利含糊地咕哝道，“这魂萦梦绕了我6000年时光”。Aziraphale原本紧绷的下巴终于垮了下来，这一次轮到Az哭了。他垂下头看着属于他的恶魔，看到这漫长时光中所有的痛苦都已消失了。

 

“你——你难道——6000年 ——”

“是的，天使，你可真是个令人难以置信的榆木脑袋，而我又是一个绝无仅有的撒谎高手。”克劳利咧开嘴笑了。

亚茨拉菲尔突然叫了一声，整个人抖了一下，因为Crowley正把一只手探到马甲下面，冰凉的手指摸索着他的尾椎。“你都不知道，”Crowley说，手指微微颤抖着，“我想做这件事有多久了。”他的眼睛仍因为刚刚哭泣而泛红，却燃烧着Az从未见过的热情。

“我，呃，Crowley——我……呃，呃——”Aziraphale结结巴巴的，双手死死抱住Crowley不放。一看到天使表现出犹豫的迹象，Crowley就抽回了手。

“没关系的，天使，我们可以像你喜欢的那样，慢慢来，”Crowley温柔地说，眼睛里的热切消失的速度就如同刚才出现那样快。也许是这番话让Aziraphale放下了戒心，天使突然地俯下身，嘴唇贴上Crowley的颈侧，抓起他的手放回了刚才放着的位置。Crowley发出一声震惊的喘息，他完全动弹不得，过了好一会儿才想起自己也有一张嘴和两只手可以回敬来着。

 

 

 


	7. 开往城市边缘的车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者语：本章就是发车，还是法拉利级别的，是Azira攻Crowley受，不过Crowley下一章会反攻，所以如果不喜欢就直接跳去读下一章好啦。祝福你们。

 

Crowley脑海里最后一个念头是 _“真不敢相信我居然梦想成真了”_ 。他已经完全醉了，感到浑身 _暖洋洋_ 的，Aziraphale方才还坐在他的 _大腿_ 上对他说他爱上了他还……如今正吸吮着他的脖颈——喔！

Aziraphale的手探入了他的衣服下面摸索爱抚着，天使的手指是那么的 _温暖_ ，当他略微退开一点时Crowley甚至发出了不满意的咕哝声来表达自己有多么不喜欢自己不能再贴着他。“嘿，看着我。”Aziraphale说到，声音很坚决，Crowley不情不愿地睁开眼睛看着Az，他的眼神沉静，毫不退缩地望着自己。“想上楼去吗？”Crolwey点了点头。

Az从Crowley的大腿上下来，扶着他上楼（因为Crowley已经醉得不行外加情绪过于亢奋导致他上楼时跌跌撞撞十分费力），二楼有个Aziraphale其实很少用的房间——本来应该是一间卧室的，但 _其实_ 天使一直都把它当成储物间使用。如今打开门时，房间正中却已经安好了一张特大号的床，一进门，Az就把Crowley扔了上去，后者脑袋正一团浆糊着，没搞明白到底发生什么，天使就已经爬到他身上了，他抖落自己那身奶油色的西装外套，俯下身来，看着那个属于他的恶魔。

“你有点猴急。”Crowley勉强吐出这句话，除此之外他也说不出什么话来了，Az正揉着他的屁股，这种感觉他妈的真的太好了。Aziraphale贴进Crowley的耳廓轻轻嗫咬这，手指同时在他的胸口煽风点火，惹得他的阴茎在Az身下膨胀勃起，Crowley知道天使感觉得出。

“我以前有过这方面的经验，但你才是我真正想要的。”Aziraphale轻声说，Crowley忍不住发出一声哽在喉咙中的低沉呻吟，Aziraphale退开，挥了挥手指，Crowley的衣服就全自动都脱了下来。Az顺着他的脖颈吻起，一连串灼热的亲吻顺着来到乳头。Crowley弓起身，在Aziraphale的身下呜咽着，感到Aziraphale正贴着他的皮肤展露笑意，恶魔几乎不能 _呼吸_ ，渴望着他的 _爱抚_ 。

 

“你——你以前——以前干过这事？”Crowley几乎说不出话来，但他觉得自己得说点什么好让天使稍微分点心，好让自己趁机把手伸下去——

“对，亲爱的，Oscar和我曾经有过一段，但是他可不能和你相提并论。”Aziraphale的声音含含糊糊的，已经顺着胸口一路舔到了下腹部。Az紧紧抓着Crowley的手，握住他的阴茎。“呃……嗯……嗯……”而下一刻Crowley的手腕被牢牢地钉在了床头板上。

“Aziraphale！”Crowley喘息着在他身下猛然弹起，试着想要挣脱开。

“我知道——”他的手揉搓着Crowley的阴茎，轻声诱哄，“自己喜欢什么。”Aziraphale说道，Crwoley不敢置信地抬头看他，6000年来第一次感到了对Aziraphale的恐惧，一两分钟或者也许再多一点，Az都在用自己的手指和舌头折磨他，Crowley _喘不过气来了_ ，因为Aziraphale正含吮着他。

 

“Az——Azira——”Crowley含含糊糊地呻吟着，试着重新引起天使的注意力，紧接着发起抖来，Aziraphale挪开了，而他的阴茎硬得都快要爆炸了。Aziraphale望着他，眼神表情都充满了关切。

“还好吗，亲爱的？我没伤到你吧，Oscar似乎喜欢这样所以我们有时候会这样玩。我真的没伤到是吧，我只是——”

“Aziraphale？”

“什么事，亲爱的。”

“快他妈的给我闭嘴！我只是想提前告诉你，我可从没有做过这样的事情。”

“从没什么？”

“我还 _他妈的是个处男_ ，Aziraphale”

Aziraphale停下了手里的活儿，眼神闪过一丝调皮。“哦……好吧。”他点点头，天使般的脸上掠过一丝丝不怀好意。

“Aziraphaleeeeeeeee，”Crowley挫败地低吼，现在这种感觉更加让他不舒服了。

“好的，好的，没事的。”Az一边点头一边重新撸动起Crowley的阴茎来，充满爱意地望着他。

“哦，我的——Azira，这感觉……太棒了，别停，求你，别停。”恶魔呻吟着，紧紧地抓着床单。天使依然目不转睛地望着他，抬手摘掉他脸上的墨镜，没了墨镜让恶魔从未感到如此脆弱地曝露在Aziraphale面前。

 

“看着我吧，Crowley。”Aziraphale轻声命令道，Crowley别无他法只能望着他，“你是我见过最漂亮的造物了，从我们相遇那天起，我就想要你了，但我却感到……十分恐慌。”Aziraphale坦白了自己内心的欲望和挣扎，Crowley挺身在Azira的手掌中想讨些便宜，用身体无声地乞求天使动作再快点，他如今几乎难以思考其他的事情了。“我爱了你6000年，也将爱你到时间尽头。哦，你真棒，吾爱，真棒，现在想高潮了吗？”

Crowley的眼睛紧闭了起来，猛然点头，“那么说出来吧，Crowley。”

“求你！”恶魔尖叫道。

“高潮吧，为了我。我漂亮的恶魔。”Aziraphale的嘴唇抵着他的皮肤轻声说到，Crowley的确高潮了。


	8. 第二轮发车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> 原作者的话：
> 
> 好啦，现在让我们优秀的恶魔Crowley！来当攻吧！
> 
> 我真的超喜欢写这些没有营养的垃圾的（原句用的是this shit——这个太太真的很可爱）。所以之后要写回到剧情的时候就会有一点点提不起劲儿来了——告诉我你们的想法吧~
> 
>  

 

 

 

Crowley之后能记起的事情就是自己同Aziraphale躺在大床上，他不知道时间过去多久了，Az还给他盖上了一条毯子，就睡在他身旁，贴着他的身体，温柔地顺着他的头发。Crowley不知所谓的咕哝这什么，大概是想要表达对Aziraphale的感谢或者也许他真的这么说了，但词不成句，Aziraphale则有一句没一句地哄着他让他安静下来。

待恶魔陷入沉睡之后，Aziraphel动作轻缓地溜下床，蹑手蹑脚地走向房门，轻轻地关上门出去了。在Crowley先是把自己喝了个烂醉，然后又做了他魔生头一遭爱之后，Az挺确信他是应该需要好好睡一会儿，而同时，自己也真的的确想喝杯茶了

 

* * *

 

Crowley独自醒来，一时之间没认出自己到底躺在那里，紧接着才回忆起之前发生的事情，他环顾四周——都是书。啊，是的，这儿的的确确就是Aziraphale的房间。但Crowley却突然恐惧万分，恐惧自己脑海中想起来的那些事情其实并没有真正发生过。难道是因为他的执念太重让他做了一场关于和Aziraphale颠鸾倒凤的春梦吗？？？还是……哦，这不可能是真的。不，不对，他现在没在地狱，这种在心中置入诱惑执念的把戏通常都是恶魔们折磨他的手段，而Aziraphale在那些记忆中的反应的确出乎了他的意料之外，但——哦，不。当然不可能。所以现在只有一个办法才能知道真相了，Crowley掀开自己盖着的毯子下床，呼，这种感觉可真是头一遭，他觉得自己 _浑身酸软_ ，但又精力充沛。不过就算是如此，他依然对自己脑海回忆的真实性表示了极大的怀疑。他不会忘记地狱的人曾经怎么绑架他，给与了他最想要的东西然后在他欣喜万分之时又夺走了它的感觉。

Crowley走到卧室门口才想起自己没穿衣服，他抓起毯子裹住自己，轻手轻脚地走到楼梯口，朝着那头门底下露出些微光线的浴室走去，敲了敲门。“天使？”

“怎么了，亲爱的？”浴室里头传来了声音。Crowley拧开门把走了进去。空气中弥漫着蒸汽而显得有些湿重，Aziraphale舒舒服服地窝在房间那头的浴缸里。“如果不想起来的话可以继续去躺着的，你并没有睡多久。”Az说道，坐了起来，撩动了些水花，他把双臂横放在自己的胸前，好像不像让Crowley看到自己赤身裸体。

“我不想再没有你躺在我身边的情况下睡觉，”Crowley轻而易举地就放弃了这种他身在地狱并饱受着来自地狱的幻觉折磨的念头。这 _感觉_ 也太不像折磨了，反而 _好得出奇_ 。恶魔知道自己对此情景应该报以更谨慎的态度只不过他的潜意识并不想这么做。Aziraphale脸上浮现了红潮，迅速地沉入浴缸里，并曲起膝盖抵在想自己胸口，为什么——

“Angel，出了什么事吗？”Crowley问道，随着他靠得越近，Aziraphale更局促地包住自己了，就好像在隐瞒什么令人觉得尴尬的境况似的。Aziraphale羞愧的垂下头，什么也没说。

“只是——我只不过——没有——我想大概是我的某些器官依然还……维持着充血的状态，所以我只是——”Crowley的下巴紧了紧，走到浴缸旁边，在Aziraphale身边跪了下来。他抬手伸入热水里用手指托起Az的下巴，望向他的眼睛。

“哦，Angel。”Crowley叹息了一声，附身吻他。这吻和先前的那种白热化的电光火石完全不同，一种缓慢升温的热度从胸腔中浮现而出却又坚不可摧，就仿佛是一种接近于痛苦的愉悦，Aziraphale感到Crowley的舌头带着探索地意味戳刺着他的嘴角，便张开了嘴唇让Crwoley的舌头得以能够进来探索着自己的口腔，Aziraphale感到自己对Crowley产生了一种积极的情感链接仿佛如果没有了他的嘴唇，就无法呼吸了一样，

“准备好来第二轮了吗？”Crowley在天使耳边低语，Aziraphale哽住一口气，微微后退看着恶魔的眼神，那漂亮的瞳孔正闪闪发亮。

“你可以——可以了？”Az晕晕乎乎地咕哝着，像是突然对Crowley身上的毯子感兴趣似的低着头研究着毛毯。

“恶魔的不应期——一般只针对工作而言。我没怎么做过但我想如果我想，应该是挺行的。”Crowley退后一步，扶着Aziraphale跨出浴缸。

“我以为你说你没有——”

“我没说过我一个人的时候就没有这么干过……Angel，”Crowley挑逗地说，现在可该是Azira看上去有点惊讶了。他们回到房间，停下脚步望着对方，Crowley笑了出来。

“哦，Aziraphale，别想了，你不会一直在上头的，对吧。 _轮到你_ 在下面了。”Crowley阴恻恻地说。

“呃……我是说真的，我真的只想让你——”

“哦，Angel，你怎么这么谦虚，这么乐善好施， _甜美可——爱_ 。”Crowley发出蛇嘶嘶的声音，Az乖巧地躺回床上，在之前他展现过前所未有的热且之后，Aziraphale当然知道现在该是脸红的时候，他如今已经在床中央躺好了，Crowley走到他的脚边，抓着他的脚踝把他拉向床边的自己，分开了他的腿。

Crowley附身，深深地吻他，很快地就转战到了Az的胸口，就像之前Az对Crowley做的那样。“再说一次？”Aziraphale喘息着。

“说什么？”

“我的名字.”

_“Angel.”_

听到这个昵称让Aziraphale打了个颤，而如今，他非常高兴自己再也不用强忍住这种悸动了。

“你真是……”Crowley吻着他的肚皮，“太太太太美了。”他亲吻着另外一边的腰侧。“又如——此的迷人。”他的吻逐渐游移往下，Aziraphale呻吟着，全都因为Crowley的嘴含住了他的阴茎，那么一瞬间他几乎忘记了到底怎么才能呼吸，Az抓着床单，腹部起伏着。突然之间这种肌肤相亲的感觉消失了，Crowley站了起来，陡然的离开让Aziraphale呜咽了一声，可Crwoley很快地又抓住了他的脚。

Crowley打了个响指，一瓶润滑油出现在他的手中，Aziraphale试着别让自己显得太过惊讶——现在这些可是他以前没体会的感觉了，但奇怪的是这种感觉并不令他恐惧，不，怎么会恐惧？Crowley就在他的身边。

Crowley小心翼翼地探入后停住了，哦，这种感觉宛若置身天堂，Aziraphale感到前所未有的被充满的喜悦，他几乎可以听到Crowley的喘息声，这让他更加浑身发烫了。这种快感是如此强烈，Az几乎集中不了精神去想别的事情。Crowley开始了抽动，让Azira忍不住喊了出来。

“喔，Angel，你还好吗？”Crowley停了下来，担忧地问。

“不，不，别 _停_ ，求你了。”Az咬着牙，“太棒了，感觉太棒了，求你继续。”

“哦，Angel，你这样看上去美极了，性感无比，试着叫我的名字。Angel？”Crowley低哑的声音如是说，动作慢慢加快。

“C-Crowley！”Aziraphale呜咽着，依然紧紧抓着床单，他的阴茎被折磨得硬得不行，因为现在没人有空去 _摸摸_ 它，舒缓的这种难受了。

“你压根儿不知道我想这样干有多久了，把你干到不由自主地尖叫着我名字，你喜欢这样，是吗，Angel？”

“是-是的。”Aziraphale哭了起来。

“你这样看起来美丽极了，这一生我从未渴求过此时此刻，Aziraphale，我等了6000年，所以，你会因为我而射出来的，是吗？”Crowley在这方面简直无师自通表现得出奇的接触，这些情话中无不展现出他们之间如今有多亲密。

“是的，亲爱的，是的，求你，求你让我……”Azi喘息着，Crowley持续戳刺着，抬起一只手从膝盖摸到Az的阴茎上，随即开始无情地撸动着。

“射吧，Angel。”Crowley说到，但他没想到他们同时高潮了。这简直是他们俩生命中最愉悦的经历了。高潮过后，这对情人一同爬上床，在床单下赤身裸体地拥抱在一起，他们在高潮的余韵之中颤抖，互相呢喃着不知所谓的爱语，一同沉入梦乡。

  
*TBC


	9. 哦，操，让我们开始吧

这次Crowley醒过来的时候Aziraphale正在他身边睡得沉沉的，他从没在Aziraphale脸上看到这样甜美的表情，别人通常都说人类在沉睡的时候表情都是如此温柔平静但Aziraphale比那更甚。Crowley感到一种不可思议感觉，那种人类才有的缱绻柔情让他轻轻地抚弄了一会儿Aziraphale那头短短的白金色头发。这个小动作并没有吵醒天使，Crowley蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，给Aziraphale掖好床单，以免着凉，这是他6000年以来一直梦寐以求的清晨场景了

 

 

X

 

 

Aziraphale在窗户洒落的阳光中轻轻地煽动着睫毛醒了过来，他心满意足地呼了一口气，伸手想要摸Crowley的身躯或者他的头发，但发觉身边的位置已经空了。就像之前他对Crowley做的那样，希望他能好好睡一会儿。Az翻过身，耙了耙自己的头发，坐了起来，考虑到自己还是浑身赤裸着，便挥动手指给自己穿上一套干净的睡衣——抹上去之地很柔软——白色底色，上面还印有天使翅膀和圣圈图案。

 

Aziraphale眨着眼睛挥走还残留的睡衣，看到有个人正站在卧室的门口冲着里头张望。“是你吗，亲爱的？你去哪儿了？”Aziraphale揉着眼睛看向哪儿，但那不是Crowley，对方用手肘抵着门，看着他，带着一种恶心的表情。

 

“你知道的，当他们告诉我你和Crowley，你们俩……互相勾搭。”Gabriel带着方案的表情开口，“——我还想着，’不，这不可能的。Aziraphale毫无疑问是个愚蠢的白痴，让人讨厌的天使，但他可不会做让我们厌恶的事情，他怎么也不会变成个异类。”Aziraphale不知道应该有什么反应只能看着他。他的心已经跳到了喉咙口，但他动不了，甚至不能眨眼睛。“但我猜，他们说的没错，幸运的是你们俩的事让我们不得不和恶魔方面进行了合作，这几个月来他们也帮了我们不少忙。”

“你……你到这儿做什么，Gabriel？”Aziraphale强迫自己开口。

“我到这儿来给你应有的惩罚。虽然现在我们还没有弄明白你到底是怎么从地狱火中幸存下来的，但这个问题迟早会被修正的。”Gabriel走了进来，露出身后站着的Uriel，Michael和Sandalphon。他们四个对他一个个都带着嗤之以鼻的不屑表情，好像在看着一条丑陋的食人鱼，然后，对着Aziraphale猛扑了上去。

 

X

 

 

Crowley走回书店，阳光很好，顺着他的脚步一寸寸地往前。他推开了书店的门，关上，今天不再会有什么顾客来打扰Az了，他们俩还有更重要的事情要做，就想他一直以来在心里暗暗打算好的，Crowley冲出去飞速地去了Aziraphale最喜欢的可丽饼店里买了他最喜欢的法式薄饼买，回来的时候顺路去买了一瓶教皇堡葡萄酒。这样他们就能在床上想用一顿丰盛的早餐，这绝对是Aziraphale喜欢的那带着一点小小罪恶感的爱好。

 

Crowley走进书店里，他察觉到有那么点不对劲。整个书店都太……冷寂了。有一种空荡荡的感觉。不过他还是偏执地希望自己不要毁了上去叫醒Aziraphale共享美味早餐的心情。他悄然上楼，推开卧室的门，然而床上空无一人，床铺凌乱，连被褥都被撕碎了。恶魔皱起眉。

 

“Angel？”Crowley尽可能让自己的声音听起来和平时没什么两样，可如果他仔细辨认就能知道自己的语调有多恐慌。Crowley把手中食物的包装纸袋和酒瓶放在床上，一间间去其他的房间寻找。浴室——没有。厨房——哦，没有。工作间——还是没人。“Aziraphale？”Crowley大喊起来，他的声音在书店里回荡。可Azirapahle离开了，可能会离开很长时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我：*正在写这章* 人间不值得这些，你们都是，尤其是Aziraphale和Crowley，哦，真的操啊。
> 
> A/N  
> 好了，朋友们。welp  
> 我5天都忙里man外的所以更新就显得很短，我希望在我又开始忙起来之前，最后留下的是一个悬念的结局。请继续留下评论告诉我你们的想法，我真的特别喜欢评论，评论是我继续写下去的动力~（并不只是针对这篇文哦）  
> but the heart breaking is about to start


	10. 阿尔普盖特先生（Mr Applegate）

 就Applegate先生自己看来，他就是芸芸众生中的一员，平凡，普通，乏善可陈。他在牛津大学有一个体面的教职员工工作，一辆很棒的代步车，虽然总是需要小修小弄。所有这些都是Applegate先生热爱的。他对食物总是特别挑剔，邻居们私底下揣测因为这点他才到现在还没有寻找到一位合适的妻子结婚。但Applegate先生自己觉得单身生活非常快乐。

 每天晚上，他却总被另外一种生活的记忆所困扰——巨大的白色羽翼飞在云端，与——什么人交谈着。那个人，他却总是记不住。如果他本身比较迷信，那也许会觉得那种记忆也许是他以前生活中所拥有的。需要着重说明一点的是，他的想法是对的。但可惜Applegate先生并不是个迷信的人。

 “抱歉，你说什么？”Applegate先生从正小心翼翼地修缮的古籍，听到话抬起头来。修缮古籍是他的业余爱好，如果能够坦白地说出口的话，他愿意一辈子都只干这事，但他也明白，这种爱好并不能成为赚钱立命的职业。

 “我说你应该接受这次挑战，去非洲。待遇很优渥的，这可是不可多得的良机。”James说道，Applegate先生抬头看他的时候，有那么一瞬间他觉得James的眼睛是紫罗兰色的。但他微微摇了摇头，它们就又变会了蓝色，就像其他人那样的瞳色。真是有趣。

“当然，但是我不知道自己是否合适。”Applegate先生有点担心。重新低下头来专注在自己的书上，

 “你又搞到了什么？”James问道，似乎很感兴趣地低下头来。

“一本我很喜欢的初版书，但外封遗失了。毕竟时间太久了，前几年看上去一塌糊涂，所以我正在试着修补它。”Applegate先生回答。

James伸手把书从Applegate身边挪开，放到那种教师们随手都可以拿到用来在闲暇时吃饭的塑料折叠桌上、“你的人生不在这儿，Francis，在外头——这可是非洲之旅，哪儿出了这该死的初版书什么都有！”看到了Applegate的脸色沉了下来，他改了口。“修缮古书的事情下雨天打发时间做挺好的，但你就这么心甘情愿的满足于坐在这儿？”

Applegate朝着窗外望了一眼，阳光明媚，微风吹拂着附近树木的枝丫，在窗前摇晃着。“好吧，Jamens，你说的对，如果他们需要我去非洲，我会去的。”

 

* * *

 

  Crowley坐在书店的地上，自从Azira失踪之后已经过了一个礼拜了，他却什么也做不了。一开始Crowley以为Aziraphale不过就是自己到别的地方晃晃，但他一直没回来……他日以继夜地寻找他，唯一停下来的时候想的也是接下去该去什么地方找他，但现在也只有一个地方还没去过了。

他从地板上爬起来，只觉得自己胸口一团火在烧，他点起了以前Aziraphale用来召唤Metatron的光圈，当最后一直蜡烛燃起的时候Metatron出现了，他盯着Crowley，Crowley也盯着他。“嗯？”声音回荡了起来，

 “Aziraphale，在，哪儿？”Crowley一字一句咬牙切齿地说。Metatron心知肚明地垂下脑袋。

“他在接受惩罚。”

“什么惩罚？”Crowley咆哮起来。

“他应得的惩罚。”

“你们把他怎么了！？”

“他想要像原罪的人类那样生活，所以我们让他得偿所愿了。”Metatron带着一种不可饶恕地表情说到，Crowley瞪大眼睛，满脸恐惧。

“你们做了什么！？”

“再见，Crowley，你的同僚们没有给你一样的惩戒，你要心怀感激。”Metatron的脸在蜡烛的光纤中一闪而逝。Crowley大声咒骂着，踢掉点燃的蜡烛，灼热的蜡油飞溅在Azirahpahle的书店地板上，反正如果Crowley再也找不到Aziraphale的话，撒了也就撒了罢了。

**他们到底会把Aziraphale藏在哪儿呢！？**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**“对我来说你开车真的太快了，Crowley。”**

 

 Francis Applegate从梦中醒来，如果他不是再三环顾四周确认自己是在自己卧室床上的话，会觉得自己现在一定是应该做在一辆古董车里头——和谁？ **是谁呢？**

一头红发，带着墨镜，长得非常美

**美**

这种感觉不同寻常

 

自从他有记忆以来，Francis Applegate就从未发觉过有什么人是“美”的， **从未** 。他一直以来都以为自己只是单纯的不能感受到这种情愫，他对什么都不是怎么很上心。也许不过只是因为那是梦境，大家都知道梦境总会和真实世界有着截然的不同感受。所以那个一头红发的绅士也许是才是他真正想要见上一面的人，何况他还记得他的样子。

 

**当然，也许这个人并不如自己喜欢他那样喜欢自己，即便他有可能真的存在于这个世界上，**

 

无论如何，这些梦算得上是Francis最享受的自我折磨。

 **Crowley，Crowley。** 他在心里无声的默念这个名字。 **Crowley。**

Francis想要再和他见上一次面，必须要和他再见一次。他从桌旁抓起一本很少用到的速写本开始涂涂写写起来，几个小时之后，他花了至少6张的粗略的草稿图，都是这位神秘人，他的红发是纸上唯一光彩的颜色。

 

“你是谁？”Francis轻声地自言自语，看着手里刚刚画完的那副。

**假如他真的存在在这个世界上呢？**

Francis赶紧再翻一页，在空白的本子上记上他能想起所有的梦中的细节。他记得一家看上去十分眼熟的书店，但可惜运气不佳，梦境并没有告诉他这家书店叫什么名字。他还记得那些书，以及自己置身在那书店里的感觉——温暖，舒适，仿佛回到了家。

 

 “也许以前我卖过书。”Francis充满希冀地说，把这条记下来。他还记得公园的长椅，一场生日派对，以及类似机场的地方，但这些都帮不上什么忙。然后一些模糊的记忆就闯进了脑海，他记得一间非常豪华的餐厅。Francis在网上谷歌了一些图片，在进行交叉比对之后发觉那些在脑海里的场景似乎和伦敦的Ritz酒店十分相似。可Francis Applegate此生从未去过伦敦，况且他已经几乎快要打包好行李去参加北非的“教师无国界”项目了。他必须得把自己的非洲行程往后延一延：这太重要了。

半小时后，Francis胳膊下夹着一堆东西跑到街上，喊了一辆出租，直奔火车站。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：
> 
> 你们有没有理解出这个“applegate”阿尔普盖特的名字的意思呢？往前想想，想到Aziraphale曾经护卫者伊甸园，嗯？嗯嗯嗯？？？好吧……
> 
> 不管怎么说
> 
> 天使选择了Fraincis这个名字，因为Gabriel讨厌这个名字（同样好笑的是Francis Mcdormand是上帝的配音，所以我就把两个梗放在一起了）
> 
> :)
> 
> 我如此折磨这两个可爱的宝宝所以给我更多你们愤怒的评论吧
> 
> 他们实在是让我热血上头。


	11. 同我说说他

 

 

哦，这下恶魔应该怎么办呢？他的天使被带去了只有Gabriel才知道的地方，而他无计可施。如果Aziraphale已经消失，那么他会挣扎找个有圣水的地方给自己痛快地冲个澡，但Azira还在这个世界上……

 

Crowley已经算不清自己失去Aziraphale有多少天了，多少小时，多少 **分钟** 了。他所能做的就是等自己想清楚或者——Aziraphale还多少留存些记忆？或者他能凭一己之力逃出来？他不是很确定天使目前到底处于什么状况中，Metatron其实也没有就这方面说的太清楚。 

 但可以确定是他们一定不会把他藏在伦敦，或者以前他们曾经一起去过的地方，Crowley抓过一本Az放在一旁的地图册开始翻，拿起黑色的马克笔在上面圈圈画画出任何可能的地方。

 

* * *

 

 

 Francis Applegate还没走上楼梯，迎宾的服务生就已经拿起了两份菜单迎了上来。“欢迎再次光临，Fell先生，很高兴见到您，今晚过得怎样？”

“Fell？我姓Applegate, 先生。”侍者歪了歪脑袋看着他（这个动作看起来 **极其** 熟悉）转身带着他走向餐桌。

“抱歉。先生。”他说

“你认识我，对吗？”Francis问道，看向周围富丽堂皇的金色大厅，试着想找点什么能够勾起他回忆的线索。

“并不怎么认识，先生。”侍者把菜单放下。

“呃，我觉得你应该认识的，我最近……有点饱受失忆的困扰，你能——也许你能告诉我一些关于我的事吗？”Francis紧张地握紧自己的双手，看着侍者。

 

 侍者的动作顿了顿，然后对着自己衣服上别着的小型麦克风讲话，让一个叫“Shirley”的人过来替自己一会儿，随即这名叫“Charlie”的侍者把Francis带去一旁的边桌，位置很隐秘，所以很少人坐。

 “你是说你不记得了？”Charlie问道，捋了捋自己的黑发，Francis摇了摇头。“哦，那么……我只能尽可能的告诉你知道我的了，不过我也是新来的，不是那么清楚。”Francis希冀地看着她，拿出一个小册子和笔等着他开口。

 “我记忆中似乎从没见过你单独来过，总和你丈夫一块，但每次你来的时候我也不是天天都在，所以也许也可以说你们并不总是如影随形。”Charlie看着桌面似乎在回忆

“丈-丈-丈夫？”Francis顿时脸红如潮，结巴了起来。

“哦，抱歉，先生。也许你们没结婚，但我们大部分后厨的工作人员以及前面的侍者们都确信他们总是看到他陪着你，以及鉴于你们互相看彼此的眼光来说——

“是他？”

“是的，先生。”

 “和我说说，他是谁？他看上去什么样子的？”Charlie想了一会儿。

“红色头发，苍白皮肤，总是带着墨镜，一身黑，看上去很潇洒的模样，高高瘦瘦的，给小费很大方。”Charlie回想着说，Francis吐出一口气，Charlie抬起头。

“先生？你还好吗？”Francis只是点了点头。

 

**他是真实存在的，他是真实存在的！他——我——**

Francis觉得自己的脑袋好像一团赛满纱线的箱子，而线头在里头缠绕，最终变成了一个巨大复杂的球

 “再告诉我一点。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：又是个短更，但我觉得你们一定很喜欢~


	12. 留在原地

 

 

“这毫无用处，毫无用处！”Crowley把马克笔丢向墙壁，一屁股坐进一旁的椅子里，他摘下墨镜，愤怒地摔了出去，墨镜撞到了墙上，黑色的玻璃镜片溅得四处都是。Crowley双手揉着眼睛然而泪水还是从指缝间落了下来。他可能再也见不到Az了。

_不！不！如果这是他此生做可以做的最后一件事情，那就是继续寻找他的天使！_

 

不过首先，他得先喝一杯，或许来30杯更好。

 

* * *

 

 

在Charlie把自己记得关于他们俩的一切都说了之后，Francis离开了Ritz酒店，他看到旁边有一座公园，看上去很适合在那儿坐下来细细思考接下来的问题。Charlies说得越多，Francis就记起越多的事情来。他原来不应该叫Friancis，应该叫Az-什么的。但那一定不可能是真的发生的事情。就算他记起了关于自己是Azira之类的事情，也同他有一样的脸，但是他也同样 _记得_ 自己是Francis Applegate，他记得自己从小在曼彻斯特长大，在雨天最喜欢吃Shepard家的派，小时候最喜欢做的事情是同他的好朋友Jenny一起去小树林探险。

 

Azira——Francis坐在St.James公园看着湖里的那些鸭子们，即使这样坐在昌等他依然可以感觉到过去的场景如同幽灵那样萦绕发在他身边，他回忆起自己喂鸭子时的画面，但那是在几世纪以前……

 

“嗷——！”他懊恼地声音，揉着眼睛低声说道。“别再继续了。”

 

“Angel。”Francis听到这句话立即转过头来，然而没有人在身后，只有一对上了年纪的老人一边浏览着河流一边沿着小道走过去，以及一个年轻的母亲带着她可爱的孩子们走过来。

 

“Angel。”他轻声自言自语，试着想要从这句话中找到什么，试着回忆——

但脑海里一片空空的，什么都没有，什么偶读记不起来。他头疼得厉害。Francis站起身，准备回到大道上好给自己招部出租车，但脚却仿佛自己有意识似的，并没有往大路的方向过去，而是朝着一条冲着另外一个方向的小道迈了过去。这种感觉是如此熟稔，仿佛他已经在这条石子小路上走了很多遍似的，小道儿带着他来到了一条街（这种莫模模糊糊难以说清楚的感觉已经让他厌烦到快要崩溃了）他走上了人行道，沿着街走下去。

 

他不停地回头看，或者有时候索性转过头去，试着想要找出那种与他如影随形的某种难以描述的力量，但依然什么都没有。如果Crowley不是他的丈夫，那么那么他又是他的谁呢？为什么Friancis自己也感受到一种前所未有的难以平静地冲动 _必须要_ 寻找他呢？这种感觉来的完全解释不通。在他边想着边走路的时候，突然意识到自己在一间书店前停下了脚步。书店！他的书店吗？是他的书店！Francis阅读了贴在门上的开门时间（不得不说在他看来，书店的营业时间真的十分不稳定）。

 

“啊哈，Fell先生。”一个声音在他身后响起，Franccis转身，暗自希望那声音来自于他那“潇洒不羁丈夫”，但显然完全不是，那是一个牵着狗的老妇人。

“啊，您好。”Francis有点尴尬地回应。

“你是打算回来重新开门营业了是吗？我一直在攒钱好买那本Charles Dickens的书呢。”她说到，上下打量着站在红色大门门口的Francis。

“是的，很快就开。顺便问一句，你最近有没有见过——”他停了下来，有点担心自己的用词是否恰当。“我的丈夫？那个一头红发的？”

 

“哦，当然，Fell先生。你最近到底去哪儿了呀，你那可怜的丈夫已经为此发狂了！不过几个小时之前他跑出去了，样子仿佛后头有魔鬼在追着他。”

 

“他回来了吗？”

“我没见着，先生，不过也说不准，我没注意。”

“啊，好的，谢谢您。我——我会替您准备好那本Dickens的副本的，呃……”尽管Francis很笨，但却非常擅长回避那些他并不想要继续下去的话题。他从这名顾客的身边滑过去，试着开门，幸运的是，门没锁。（做出此种举动是因为Francis Applegate不知道自己还能做啥）

他一跨进书店，就觉得……非常契合。环顾四周的时候Francis意识到自己居然可以准确地知道每本书具体放在哪儿“你好？”他试着打招呼。但是没有人回答。Francis便仔细地开始搜索书店的角角落落，每个物件，家具放置的地方都让他非常熟悉，虽然他压根儿记不得这些。他上楼，查看那间我是（床还在原地，没有人铺，空空如也）他看到了一张纸放在斜斜挂在床边的床罩上。

 

_Aziraphale_

  
_出去找你，酩酊大醉，或者死了_

  
_还不知道是哪一种_

  
_如果看到这张纸条，留在原地_

 

很明显这张纸条并不是写来给人看的，但是，哎呀，Francis确定自己不应该留在原地，不管这位红头发的人到底是不是他梦中的这个“Crowley”，他都得在他鼓捣出什么让人崩溃的蠢事之前，先找到他。

 

*TBC


	13. 凉亭

 

  
音乐太吵闹了。6000年来都 _没那么_ 吵过，今天尤其烦人。Crowley只想让所有的声音都给他 _安静下来_ ！。他在——他数到20的时候就模糊了具体数字，到底喝了多少杯了呢？他知道自己以前也曾经喝成这样过但是今天想要突破一下自己的极限，这样就不必担忧之后会发生什么了。他没有办法去 _天堂_ 找Aziraphale。天使们一定知道他在找他，特别是当Metatron回去汇报这个消息之后他们一定他们一定会把他转移到别的地方。即便是Crowley自己找出他现在到底在哪儿，也不知道Aziraphale究竟回去被送去什么地方，

 

可怜的Aziraphale——凡人？这个可怜的笨蛋一定不知道怎么办才好。或者反过来说Crowley才是那个不知道怎么办才好的笨蛋才对。

 

_**不。** _

 

俱乐部里到处都是人类的长腿姑娘们，她们肆无忌惮地用诱惑地眼神打量他。Crowley本以为自己能暂时逃避自己一直想着Aziraphale的念头，但他现在只能感到窒息，他要尽快离开这里。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Francis又打开纸条看了一边。纸上的字迹对他来说是一种安慰，对上头的警告却完全没放在心上，他不能就这么待在这儿。他如今已被指引到了另外一个地方，但现在绝对不能浪费时间：无论自己感觉有多糟糕，他都觉得似乎仅剩的时间不多了。但他又从何找起呢？他又没有办法把整个伦敦翻得底朝天。

 

Francis走进Aziraphale的工作间，在书桌上东翻翻西翻翻，也许能够找到些线索或者什么告诉自己这个Crowley现在到底到哪儿去了。桌上有有订单的收据、存货册、销售记录——这些都不是他想要的。Francis翻完了桌子又去方才发现纸条的卧室，把自己的包放了下来。他本应该一到伦敦就给先自己预定个酒店房间或者绿点什么的，只是他急于想要知道究竟发生了什么，所以一整天都拎着自己的包。至少现在也不算没有收获。

 

Francis掏出他的速写本，把关于Crowley的那些速写重新又看了一遍，然后翻到了最后的他写的那几条记忆之中想到的小列表。也许他能够从其中得到点讯息。他回想着，把每段记忆的细节和当时自己感受到的情绪都写了下来。

 

 

_-法国？可丽饼？断头台？法国大革命，也许。解脱感，高兴。_

_-希腊的牡蛎，心满意足。_

_-公园，水池，鸭子，喂鸭子，19世纪，焦虑，生气。_

_-花园，温暖，漂亮。焦虑，害怕。_

_-书店，温暖，感到非常安全，快乐，非常快乐。_

_-机场。军事相关，恐惧，极其恐惧。_

_-空间广大的白色空间里，有对待自己非常苛刻的人，焦虑，觉得自己毫无价值_

_-凉亭，公园，担忧，悲伤。_

 

 

 _凉亭。凉亭。_ 这个词汇回荡在他的脑海里。他决定去那儿。

 

* * *

 

 

 

Crowley不是很明白自己为什么会到这儿来，凉亭这个地方只会让他嘴里泛出苦涩的味道。在世界末日之前，他和Az在这儿秘密的会面，讨论究竟该何去何从，每次看到Aziraphale他都觉得很开心但那次……

然后他们爆发了争吵，“争吵”这个词汇在Crowley脑海里被加粗，因为那次让他感到了从未有过的孤独。就算在地狱里，只要他想起Aziraphale就在人间某处，愉快地期待着他的出现，都觉得欣慰。但他们吵过架之后，他觉得自己就连Aziraphale都无法拥有了，而现在，四处都黑漆漆，空荡荡的，他觉得那天的感觉似乎又卷土重来了。Crowley一口气干完一瓶肉桂威士忌，打算重新开始寻找Aziraphale。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Francis Applegate知道自己一定是 _迷路_ 了。夜幕降临之后他都不知道自己身在何方。伦敦街灯下每个事物看起来都仿佛来自于外星球。他终于记起自己（但绝对不是最后一次）自己只不过就是追寻着一个魅影来到了自己从未来过的伦敦，孑然一身。但—— _是那儿！_ 那儿！Francis几乎想要朝着凉亭的轮廓跑去，但又如此害怕Crowley _不再那儿_ ，而且——

 

他停了停，如果Crowley不在凉亭里，那么他得回到书店里待着，就如同纸条上写的那样，但是如果他——

那鹅卵石铺就的小广场上没有任何灯光，凉亭的轮廓就安静地笼罩在阴影中，Francis希冀着那个红发男人能够违背一切逻辑就在那儿，他走向凉亭，在黑暗中眯起眼睛。

 

“有人吗?”


	14. 我要我的天使回来

_那该死的究竟是谁？_ Crowley以前也经常在晚上来这个凉亭，但没有人类会蠢到在晚上跑到这儿来——这儿黑洞洞挺吓人的。人类总会在这儿受伤或者什么的。

“无论你是谁？”Crowley打了个嗝儿，“帮个忙 _快点滚_ 。”

“Crowley?”

Crowley愣住了，一股凉意顺着脊椎发散到四肢百骸。他突然觉得自己酒醒了。恶魔重新凝神看了看那个打扰他沉思的模糊轮廓。Crowley跳下栏杆，醉醺醺地绊倒在地上。那个人影冲了过来扶着他起来——那的确是，但这不可能！ _但那又真的是！_

 

就在人影把他扶起来的时候，Crowley还能闻到他的味道，就是Aziraphale。他毕生唯一重要的那个人。突然Francis就被紧紧抱住了，他别无他法只能承受这种熊抱，直到这拥抱收得越来越紧，毕竟，Crowley是个非自然的存在，但Francis是——嗯，还只是 _Francis。_

 

“放开我，求你放开我。”Francis尖叫道，脸色发青。Crwoley赶紧松开他，双手捧住他的脸附身吻他。Francis立即就把Crowley推开了。得到这个反应的Crowley后退一步，有什么地方不对头。这个人不是Aziraphale，但 Crowley却明白有“他是”的可能性，他一把拉住对方的手，把他带到拱门前，远处的街灯还能隐约照见些。可那是Aziraphale，就是他了， _真的_ 是他。却又不是他。

 

那是Aziraphale的躯体，Aziraphale的心，但却不是Aziraphale。他的眼睛中没有任何光芒，不，没有——没有爱意。 _没有对他的爱_ ，Crowley的心碎了。

 

X

Francis终于找到了那个红头发的人，但没想到他居然会用这种方式招呼他。就Francis记得的那些事情看来，这个叫“Crowley”的陌生人平时是非常圆滑，冷静，也许还有点叛逆，但一旦接近他，这个人居然紧紧地拥抱了他甚至还吻了他。也许他们的确是一对夫夫。

 

 _我现在一定是变得心软了_ 。Franis在没了熊抱之后略微伸展了一下自己的四肢。他是记起了有Crowley这样一个人，但还没记起的是他们俩都是非自然的存在。因此，他对这个红发男人在考虑他们俩身高差异时使出来的惊人力量感到差异。现在他们俩都站在灯光下了，他可以真实真正地看到他的脸了。

 

他比自己高半个头左右。没有让他失望的的确拥有一头火红的头发。他的眼睛藏在墨镜后后头，但如今整张脸扭曲成一团就好像——

“你在哭吗？”

_“没有！！！！！”_

 

现在Francis终于找到他了，但是接下来该做什么，他毫无头绪。

 

X

 

 

最后他们俩回到了书店，Crowley立即清醒了过来。尽管知道他可能不认识自己，但Crowley还是拒绝松开Francis的手。“你的名字 _不是_ 什么Francis，反正我是 _不会_ 让你再次消失不见的。”他的问题得到的唯一结果就是Crowley单手握着方向盘开车，快得发疯，而对此情景Francis觉得他应该把手抽回来。实际上，“Francis”没有意识到的是，Crowley开车 _一直_ 都是这样。

 

 

他们抵达书店，Crowley甚至都没费事自己下车，他从驾驶座这边爬过来，打开门，回头先去确认Azira-Francis的确还坐在位置上，然后才伸手把他拉出来。Francis完全不知道接下来该做什么，正纳闷着为什么Crowley会这么快就开回了书店门口。Crowley也没对自己解释他到底是谁，为什么自己会有他们俩的事有印象。但他有点不耐烦了。

 

但他完全没有机会抱怨，因为在他意识到这个问题之前，他们俩已经进了书店，坐在椅子上，喝茶了。Crowley指着其中一个椅子让Francis坐下，而他坐下时感到非常舒服。他想，如果他 _真的_ 住在这儿的话，这把椅子应该是他最喜欢的了。Crowley一直带着墨镜，似乎完全不想把墨镜摘下来。Francis在心里给自己记上了一笔，如果他不解释为什么晚上还戴着墨镜，他会自己开口问他的。

 

“现在，你能 _好心_ 给我解释一下到底发生了什么吗？”Francis在Crowley往茶里倒酒的时候问道。

“等会儿，Angel。”他说，非常怪异地专心在自己的茶上。

“天使？”Francis轻声呢喃，几乎难以让人听见。Crowley猛然抬起头来，茶都撒了出来。他飞快地嘟哝了一句“上帝保佑”，决定还是直接把究竟倒进喉咙里来的好，就别费心搞什么茶杯了。所以他放下了瓷杯，猛然灌了一口。

 

“为什么这么叫我？有人告诉我，说我们已经结婚了。”Francis随口说道，不知怎么的，瓷杯从旁边的桌子上飞了起来，啪地摔碎在地板上。

 

“呃……，没。”Crowley飞快地接口

“没有吗？可听上去你也不是很确定的样子。”

“我确定没结婚。” 他们俩都没再说话。

“那么告诉我吧”

“告诉你什么?”

“我到底是谁。”

 

Crowley不安地在椅子上挪动了一下，随即站了起来。他大步走到壁炉前，似乎是摸了摸什么东西，一个隐匿的抽屉猛然弹了出来。里面有三本满是灰尘的大册子。他拿出了第一本墨绿色封面的，翻到第一页。这其实是一本剪贴本，第一页上是一个非常粗略的草图，但是脸部完全就是Francis的速写——还长着一对翅膀。翅膀很大，羽毛状地从他的背脊伸展出来。“这是什么？”Francis问道，轻柔地触摸着纸业，就好像能从其中获取些许信息似的。

 

“是你。全都是你。” Crowley翻阅剪贴簿，讲述着一个天使和一个恶魔的故事，他们6000年来都是彼此最好的朋友。故事的开始就是从一张偷来的素描开始。Crowley画的，那个时候他和Aziraphale关系还没那么密切但其实早已经爱上了他。这张素描让他觉得自己也许有Aziraphale的某些东西而感到暗自欣喜。就像一张照片，但那是5000年前的事情了，他们所在的那个世界上还没有照片这种东西。第一本册子里包罗万象，跨越了好几个世纪的空白，因为那是他们还没走得很近。但到了1400-1500年的时候，Crowley开始集邮一样的收起这些小东西了。一张在Shakespear死之前的环球剧院上演的哈姆雷特的末场票根。中国古代烟花的设计图纸，那是Crowley给Azirapahle搞来的。17世纪时流行的海绵蛋糕的配方食谱手帕，便签条，压过的花，甚至还有几幅委托别人来话的小小肖像画。这些小东西都是真实存在的，甚至还有一个维多利亚时代的挂坠盒，里面有他们俩在一起的照片。

 

“他们当时很流行这么干。”Crowley努着嘴说到

 

“你给我看了这些东西，但其实没有解释什么，我——他喜欢这种带有历史感的纪念品的东西吗？”

“不，是我们，那都是我们。Angel。”

“请你不要再这样叫我了。”

“不要。”

 

心跳一拍

“我们 _怎么可能_ 当时就在那儿？”

“因为你是个天使，Angel.”

“我是个啥?”

“天使”

“不可能.”

 

Francis冲着Crowley皱着眉，觉得这可能是个天大的玩笑，但是Crowley不容置喙，他回头看了一眼剪贴簿。

 

“这是不可能的。”

“啊哈，那我们开始吧.”

“这不可能！“Crowley都没有同他争辩，他伸出手，Francis犹豫地握住了，然后被带到书店中央的位置。Crowley确保所有的百叶窗都已经密实地拉了下来，然后他召唤出了自己的翅膀。翅膀“唰”的一声在他背后张开，Francis吓了一跳， _哇啊_ 一声赶紧退了回去，捂着嘴惊讶地盯着他。

 

 

Francis不由自主地抬手去触碰Crowley乌黑的羽毛，他们抹上去柔软之极，是Francis所感觉到过的最柔软的东西了。他抬头看着Crolwey，停了手。发觉他脸上出现了一种痛苦的表情，仿佛自己的身躯是被拼接起来，马上就要裂开一样。“很疼吗？”Francis好奇地问道，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。

 

“不疼的，angel.”

“说的是真话?”

“是真话， angel.”

“那你为什么露出这样的表情？”

“因为你再次碰到我的感觉……非常非常好。Angel.” Francis收回了手。

“你说我是——”

“是，也不是。”

 

Crowley收起了自己的翅膀，调整了一下墨镜。“你为什么总是带着墨镜？”Francis问道，Crowley微微的摇了摇头。

 

“我喜欢它们。”Francis抬手去拿他的墨镜。Crowley顺从地让他替自己摘掉了墨镜。当墨镜被取走的那一刻，Francis倒抽一口气。Crowley望着他，他有一双金色眼睛。

 

“庆祝到此为止了，现在我要我的天使回来。”


	15. 凡人？？？

 

Crowley看着那个什么东西用着Aziraphale的身体，在书店里环顾，四处看看（但是没有碰）Aziraphale的藏书。无论那个东西是什么，都 **不是** Azirapahle。它只是走路像Aziraphale，讲话像Aziraphale（他讲话的口音还有点威尔士口音，不过这点可以慢点再说）但那总归不是他的天使。他不记得以前的事情了，即便是有点闪回，但这些足以杀死Crowley的心。也许这可以算得上是对 **自己** 的惩罚，也许天使们就是这么安排好的。把Aziraphale变成凡人，把他从自己身边当带走，并让Aziraphale **完全遗忘** 了自己究竟是为了什么才会被惩罚。在Crowley看来，看着他就像——

 

当他有时间留意观察的时候，有点震惊于Francis——他自称自己叫这个名字，没有穿着Aziraphale自从180年前就最喜欢的那间外套，或者哪怕相似款式颜色的外套都没有。当他发觉Aziraphale，那位伊甸园东门守卫天使，居然只穿着一件 **T恤** ，感到胃部一阵翻涌的不舒服。就只是这样的穿着，是在是太让人觉得不对头了。

 

Crowley很快就想到了两个办法——让Anathema来或者试着“诅咒”他。天使们的赐福和魔鬼们的诅咒都有这种能力。尤其Crowley在燃烧的M25公路成功之后，他觉得这可以一试。但如果他试图用自己的力量让Aziraphale恢复原状，也许数以百万计的事情都可能脱离正规。很可能这种能力会炸掉Az的大脑，或者把他变成了一个茶杯。这种情况下，打电话叫Anathema来时优先方案。

 

如果Crowley是个普通人，那他很可能会把自己蜷起来大哭，但Crowley **可不是** 寻常人，他是Crowley，是恶魔。伊甸园之蛇，人类原罪诱惑者。他会不懈努力下去，直到把他的天使找回来

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Crowley刚刚拿起电话，就听到有人在书店前门敲门的声音。Azira——Francis立即就去开门了。Crowley急忙要喊住他。因为如果是恶魔或者天使过来又把他们活生生拆散怎么办？但Francis还是打开了门，黑暗的门廊上站着一个人，那是Anthaema Device。

 

“哦，你好。”Francis说到，“很抱歉，书店现在已经关门了，我觉得——需要我帮你什么忙吗？”

 

“Anathema！”Crowley的大喊从书店后头传来。她走了进来，看着他们俩。

 

“出事了是不是？我也不知道为什么为什么我要到这儿来，我们已经没有能用的预言了，但我能感到不对劲。发生了什么，Crowley?”Crowley从椅子上一跃而起，晃晃悠悠走到他们身边，不情不愿地比了比Azira——Francis。

 

“看看他.”

“看上去还好?”

“用心看，Anathema，我是说，给我仔细看看。”

 

Anathema再一次转向Azira-Francis，她凝视着他，他也注视着她。“哦，哦，我的——你应该不是凡人，是不是？”

 

“我十分肯定我应该 **不是** 凡夫俗子，因为我总会做奇怪的梦，关于你们俩的也有，所以我倒也不是很确定，即便我觉得这种情况也是可能发生的。”Francis友好地解释着。他有点疲于应付周围的人总是大惊小怪，告诉他他以前做了什么， **是** 个什么，他可全都不记得了。

 

“等等——”

“他不记得了。”Crowley说，努力管理着脸上的表情显得平静无波。“都不记得了。虽然还有些记忆的闪回，但——看看吧，上头的人对他到底干了些什么。”他咬牙切齿地说，不知道Anathema是否能就这种情况帮上什么忙，但如果她对此有任何办法，他都必须知道。此外，言辞之间对天堂做法的愤怒毫无保留地表露无遗。

 

“不，他们不可能——这太糟糕了。Agnes一直在强调你们俩对于保护地球的重要性，只是在当时我不知道她指的是谁，我——”

 

“那么，关于 **这件事情** ，有任何预言提到吗？”Crowley撇了撇嘴角。

 

“没有。”她深呼吸了一下。“不过我这里有些方法可以试试。”Anathema走到桌前放下随身携带的包，拉开拉链，拿出各种咒语古籍和其他的道具。“我也不知道为什么，但总觉得自己应该到这儿来，所以就带上了这些。”

 

“那么——这是什么？”Francis靠近了几步。

“我们需要找到一条咒语来修正你。”Anathema没有费时间抬头，低着头拿起第一步本书翻找着.

 

“我没有坏掉哪里需要修正了！你刚刚说的是什么？咒语？你是个女巫吗？我真的不想被搅和进这种事情里头，现在我都觉得上这儿来是犯了个大错误，我应该留在家里打包行李就像James说的那样赶紧去非洲去——”

“什么？你刚刚说什么？”Crowley打断了他。

 

Francis看上去像是被冒犯了。“ **我说** ，我应该赶紧去非洲，就像James——”

“他长什么样，那个叫James的？”Crowley转向这位天使的冒名顶替者。

“什么?”

**“他长什么样?”**

“呃，他很高，棕色头发，眼睛是蓝色的，但有时候看上去像紫罗兰色，而且——”Francis停了下来，看到Anathema和Crowley互相会意地望了一眼。“怎么了？”他讨厌被他们俩排斥在外的感觉。 **“怎么了？”**

 

“紫罗兰色的眼睛，你说他有紫罗兰色的眼睛?”

“呃，是的，但我觉得那不过就是光线的关系，当——”

“不，那不是。”Crowley看上去像是快要爆发了。他的金黄色蛇眼闪烁着危险的光芒。“非洲，你说非洲？为什么他要派你去非洲？”

 

“呃，也不是说他要 **派** 我去非洲。他就是想要让我申请一个非洲教师无国界的项目，我很乐意四处逛逛，所以他觉得我很合适，”Francis解释道。Crowley看上去愤怒得要命，气得浑身冒烟，是真正的冒烟了。小小地烟雾从他身上袅袅升起，消散在空气中，Francis目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

“这么来说，Gabriel想要让你去非洲？哦，你们俩一定是出什么事了，不是你就是他。”Anathema看着愤怒异常的恶魔说道。

 

“不是我，我找不到什么线索，直到他突然出现在我面前。所以一定是你。”Crowley转身，看着Azira-Francis说道。“你怎么找到我的？”

 

于是Francis无可奈何地拿起自己的速写本，里头有Crowley的素描和他写下的记忆里的要点，他详细地解释了他能拼凑起来的点点滴滴。但Francis自己不知道的是，当他展现自己的素描本的时候，Crowley似乎平静了下来，不在发脾气了，只是盯着自己的素描， **双眼闪闪发光** 。它们画得，坦白说挺糟糕的。Francis年轻时想要成为一名艺术家，但他并不擅长画画。不过画那几张水平也足够了

 

“所以说，网络和朦胧的记忆相结合之后我找到了那个凉亭。这点很重要吗？”Francis总结道。Crowley依然闷闷不乐，但还是点了点头。Francis张嘴想问这到底有什么重要的，但Crowley脸上的表情却让他把问题咽了回去。他看上去像是泫然欲泣，也许此时问这种问题，会让境况变得更糟糕。

 

“行，既然他都自己已经开始有所记忆了，那么一个小小的咒语应该就能让他恢复原来的样子。”Anathem翻着书，开始查阅咒语了。

 

*TBC

 


	16. 失落之物

 

 

“好了，好了，这里有一条咒语，’失落之物’，让我们试试——不疼的。”Anathema说着把手放到了可怜的Francis面前，念起了咒语，他已经这样被念了六次不同的咒了。

 

**失而复得**

**魔法环绕**

**隐匿之物，勿论咫尺天涯**

**应我召唤，速速前来。**

 

Francis的眼睛伴随有一声轻声的 **砰** 有一瞬间的失焦。

 

“有效果？”Crowley又喝上了，Francis神色复杂地看着面前两人。

 “我想起来上周把香蕉放到冰箱里去了，结果彻底忘了这事，所以整个礼拜都一直在找香蕉到底哪里。”Francis以一种挫败的口气说到。“干！”Crowley咕哝道，一仰头喝完了最后一点酒。就一个恶魔而言，他其实并不太会喝酒，但过去几个月里他真的喝了很多。

 “好吧，好吧。这里还有一条，叫 **失物** ——”

“别找了。”Crowley开口。

“但——”

“就……今晚让他好好休息吧，毕竟现在他只不过是个凡人，一定是累坏了。你累了吗？”最后一个问题是问Francis的，后者一个呵欠正巧打到一半。“看到了吗？他需要睡眠，而我需要——更多酒精。”Crowley默默地数着散落在扶手椅旁边的空瓶子。

 “不，没关系的，真的，我很 **好** ——”

“去睡觉, Angel,” Crowley命令道，方才重新挂回脖子上的墨镜后头的眼睛紧紧盯着他。 

“我还可以做些配方方剂，只是现在缺些原材料。给我点时间去找找，没准会有点作用。”Anathema一边说一边把自己的东西收拾起来。

 “你爱怎么干就怎么干吧，只是恐怕我们得改变一下方法。如果你愿意，今晚可以留宿。”Crowley极为罕见地表露出明显的善意。平时他所做的那些好事与其说是出于同情倒不如说只是简单的没有继续作恶下去的念头罢了。Anathem冲着他做了个鬼脸。

 “我还是开车回去吧，谢谢了，但幸好家没那么远”

“上M25公路还要开一个钟头.”

“我会处理.”

 Anathema走了，把那个不再是天使的家伙留给了Crowley。他们俩除了面面相觑，似乎也没别的事情可做。“来吧，我带你去卧室。”Crowley绕开空瓶子说道。

 “我知道卧室在哪儿，那么你睡哪里呢？”Francis看着自己的手问道。

“我不睡， **我们** 都不睡觉的。”Crowley言简意赅。

“胡扯，你也需要睡眠。”Francis回答，看着Crowley。Crowley看得出来这场辩论赛他估计是别想赢了

 “好吧，我睡，我睡——这儿。”

“楼下没有床，唯一的一张床在楼上。”

“所以咧?”

“所以你也不能睡在椅子上。”

“为什么不能！?”

“在椅子上睡觉不舒服，而且要是我一个人霸占一张大床也太说不过去了。”Francis环胸，看着Crowley垂下脑袋。

 “那么你又有什么建议？”

“我们可以一起睡，分你一半的地方。真的，我不介意的。” Francis站起身来朝着楼上的卧室走去。

 

 

X

 

 

很快他们俩都躺上了那张大床，Crowley非常努力地让自己别去想这张大床之前用来和谁干了点什么的事，但即便是这样躺着看着天花板，让自己的思绪四处徜徉乱想，倒也觉得十分舒服。所以他到底能把Aziraphale找回来吗？那个真正的Aziraphale？他知道自己应该谢天谢地在最后能还找到Aziraphale，但又清楚知道他那不是真正的他，不是吗？

 几小时过去了，快得就好像几分钟一样，Crowley低头看过去，Francis已经睡得很沉了，带着均匀又轻柔的呼吸。Crowley叹息一声，也把自己裹进被子，可此时Francis却滚了过来，伸出一只手搂住了Crowley，把他捞着贴进自己，Crowley差点窒息，尽量让自己保持动作，别扭来扭曲吵醒他。

 尽管他不是Aziraphale，可他看上去完完全全就是Aziraphale，感觉也像Aziraphale，甚至气味都像Aziraphale。他睡得死沉死沉的，不知道自己做了什么。于是Crowley靠了过去，缩进他的怀抱里，让自己假装一下对方就是Az

 

X

 

当Crowley睁开眼睛的时候已经是早晨了，他正和那位不是天使的人鼻子对着鼻子脸对着脸，Francis刚才一定是快要醒了，所以动静把Crowley也吵醒了，因为才过了一秒钟，他的蓝眼睛慢慢睁开了，随即瞪大了眼睛。他们就这样躺在床上对视了一会儿，Francis赶紧推开了他，滚倒床边。

 “抱歉。”Crowley尽可能地伸展四肢以缓解昨天晚上蜷缩起来的肌肉紧张。他知道造成这境况不是自己的错但无论怎么说，他也不想就这么推开“Francis”

  “昨天我说你能和我一起睡的意思……我……我不是说——我不是他。”Francis凶巴巴地想要责备，但说话的口气依然非常软，其实也不必那种小声咕哝高多少音量。

“不是我先动手的。”

“什么?”

“不是我先动的手，你睡着之后就自己滚过来靠着我了，我也不能做什么，毕竟你需要睡眠，所以我就只能这么让你睡了。”Crowley脸不红心不跳地说。阳光从窗户中透进来，轻柔地洒在床单上染上一篇漂亮的金黄色，Crowley起身，他好像压根儿没睡过一样（当然天使和恶魔其实不睡觉也没问题），走出了房间。他昨晚有8个小时都被不是Aziraphale的人抱着睡，这感觉是在太让人难过了。

 也许他也能这么凑合着过，同这个不是Aziraphale的家伙过一辈子，自己的难过会随着时间流逝变得不那么难以忍受，也许他还能劝说这个家伙留在自己身边……

 

**不.**

 

如果他不得不只能以“Francis”的身份活下去，Crowley会让他离开的，他不会像囚禁小鸟那样把他锁起来，不，他永远都不会这样残忍的对待曾经爱过的那个人

 

Francis回到书店楼下，盯着一头睡乱的头发，模样可爱极了。Crowley陡然想起了自己6000年以来对他抱有的执念，只得低下头去。“我们今天打算要试什么法子呢？”

 

“什么？”这个问题来的踧踖不妨，Crowley完全没有想到他会这么开口。

“试更多的咒语？还是喝汤剂？还是和其他什么小精灵做什么交易之类的？今天我们打算做什么来修正我的大脑呢？”Francis说话的时候Crowley盯着他。

 

“修正……你的大脑？”

“对啊，这不就是我们之前一直在尝试的么？”Francis诚恳地看着Crowley，反而让他说不出话来。

 

“你真的想继续下去？”

“呃……是的。”

“为什么？”Crowley知道自己本不应该对这个问题深挖细掘，但他就是忍不住想问下去。Francis想了一会儿。

 

“如果你说的都是真的，我曾经是另外一个人……而那个人已经活了6000年了，甚至比地球本身时间都长。”Crowley点了点头。“我也看到了你看着他——看着我——我们的那种眼神。如果他——我曾经也对你抱着同样的感情……我很乐意……很乐意重温那种体会。而且……如果我没能……如果到最后依然发觉我只能是我自己，那也许我会踌躇终身，因为我记起了自己对你存有不同于一般的感觉。”Francis进屋以来第一次抬头看向Crowley，后者面容严肃，姿势宛如雕塑一般异常认真地听着。

 

“如果可能的话，我想要重新感受那种感觉，或者至少……”他四处挥了挥手。“把这些事情妥善解决。”

Crowley深吸一口气。“没错。”

 

气氛凝重了起来，安静得几乎能够听到微尘漂浮在空气中的声音，

 

“好吧，那个美国女人正在做……她该做的……事情。”Crowley漫不经心地用手挠了挠额角。“那么我们来试试别的办法，跟我来。”他站起来，带着Francis走到Aziraphale的工作间，天使曾经最喜欢的那些预言书就放在这儿。Crowley详细地把每本书都和他说了一遍，让他自己翻阅。（当然是小心翼翼的——Francis俯下身去看他们的时候就仿佛他们只不过是普通的平装版，但Crowley还是让他带上手套，他知道如果不这样的话Aziraphale要是知道有人居然就这么大大咧咧不戴手套的碰他宝贵的古籍一定会大发脾气）。

 

“有什么感觉？”Crowley充满希冀望着他。

“没有。”Francis阖上最后一本。

 

下一个去的地方是厨房，Crowley从橱柜里拿出其中一个Az以前用的天使马克杯递给他，Francis小心翼翼地接过来。“我想到了一个名字…Michelangelo？就像那个艺术家的名字。”Franis沉思了一会儿开口说道。Crowley轻声笑了一下。

 

“我们的老朋友Mike，他那时还在忙着西斯廷教堂的事情，我设防让他把手里鼓捣的雕像的事情先停一停，给Azirapahle做个弄个小礼物什么的，不过这事之后被我汇报给了下头，说我诱惑了Michelangelo暂停了他继续那伟大的神圣的工作，所以这不得不说，是个双赢的好结果。”Crowley看着杯子，充满了深情。

 

“我记得用这个杯子喝可可的事情，但是次数也并不多。”

“我们继续，还有其他的节目没上呢。”

 他们两个走过走廊来到了之前他们醒过来的卧室，Crowley砰的一声躺倒床上。Francis，在门边僵住了。

“Ang-Francis？怎么了？”Crowley把自己撑起来，看着Francis **满面通红** ，突然明白了。

“哦，呃.”

“我们，呃，是不是——”

“是.”

 

Francis的声音颤抖起来，陡然拔高

 “哦——！那么……我是不是——”

“当然。”Crowley的声音却柔软甜蜜，像醇厚的黑巧克力。

“哦，诶！那么你——”

“是的，我记得很清楚。”

 

Francis模糊地咕哝了两声走了出去，脸红得让Crowley都觉得他是不是给自己的脸染了个红色，当Francis再回来的时候，他看上去似乎想通了什么事情，脸更红了。

 “你不是——你不想——我们不能，我的意思是——我们现在 **只不过** 是……”Francis紧张得结巴起来。Crowley盯着他看了好了一会儿，才突然搞清楚他到底指是什么意思，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦了起来，仿佛那是滚烫的熔岩池。

 “不不不不，当然不是你想的那样，我 **完全** 没那么想过——我们还是先下楼去吧。”Crowley飞快地说到，红着脸迅速地从Francis身边走过冲下楼梯。当Francis终于知道Crowley到底跑去楼下哪里的时候，惊讶地发觉他正站在一张桌子边上，上面放满了寿司，可丽饼，以及几种完全不同的酒。

 “这才是我打算的事，我也不知道……呃……为什么我会跑去我是，但是我想——别管我想什么了，吃吧。这些都是你的最爱——他的最爱。我想也许——” Crowley的声音轻了下去。

 “哦，好的，那让我们开始吧。”

 

 

 

 


	17. 这就是你的主意？

 

“嗯……唔，味道好极了，但我还是没有——等等，等等，呃……没有，还是没有什么感觉。”Francis满嘴都是蛋糕。Crowley撇了撇嘴，倒是对于这种反应“有点失望但在意料之中”，然后一口喝干了手里的酒

“那么……接下去干什么呢，Crowley？”Crowley试着别去理会这个不是天使的Azirapahle叫他名字而浮现起的那种感觉……毕竟他不是真的Azirapahle。

“嗯……我想也就只有最后一种方法了。”Crowley说话的口气要比之前的要严肃多了。Francis不知道为什么脸红了。

 

“我们不做那种 _尝试_ 。”

“是你说不试的，不是我。”Crowley回答，尽可能让自己的语气看起来显得毫不在意。“但是，不行，这就是我一直在想的。过来吧。”他对着Francis挥手。Francis拖着椅子坐到他面前。“靠过来。”Crowley往前挪了挪。Francis紧张地也照搬了，Crowley便抬起手，手指抵着Francis的太阳穴，闭起眼睛，

 

“怎么了？”Francis的语调略微有点提高。

“嘘……Angel。”Crowley轻声说到，他需要全神贯注才能让这件事情行之有效。这次的尝试是Crowley竭尽所能使用他的想象力，就像之前他当时想想着自己的宾利跑车能穿在穿过燃烧的M25公路之后还能继续行驶那样的想象力。。他现在需要集中精神想象面前的这个Aziraphale是真正的 _Azirapahle_ ，现在所经历的所有的事情都倒退回之前的模样，那些翅膀，那曾经经历的一切。他要集中注意力，非常非常集中注意力……

 

Francis在他的手指下呻吟，Crowley却不敢睁开眼睛。恶魔对自己坐在那儿维持这个姿势究竟多久毫无概念，他的手指触着即将要变回Aziraphale的那个人的太阳穴，在脑海里用心描绘他的模样，最终他觉得时间差不多了，睁开眼睛看到那具“躯体”（Crowley不知道自己是否成功了）穿着和之前Aziraphale喜欢穿的那套衣服一模一样的装束，奶油色的西装，以及那见麂皮融的马甲。

 

“Aziraphale?”

“不是。”

“干！让我再来试一次。”但Crowley没有机会再试了

 

* * *

 

 

 

当Crowley醒过来的时候自己正躺在卧室的床上，Francis坐在他的身边看着他。“Aziraphale？”

 

“恐怕不是。”

“发生什么事了?”

 

Francis往前坐了坐，认真地看着Crowley的眼睛。“你干什么？”Crowley眨了眨眼睛。

 

“确保你的眼睛没事了.”

“什么没事?”

“不再流血了.”

 _“啥？”_ Crowley不自觉地高喊一声，Francis指了指自己的脚边，落着一地的带着血的抽纸巾，有的甚至堆在了一块儿。Crowley才发觉自己的墨镜已经被摘掉了。

 

“ _发生_ 什么事了？”Crowley皱眉。

“嗯……当你对我摆出那个姿势然后拼命想什么事情的时候，突然就失去意识整个人倒在了我腿上。”Francis试着想要平静地讲述这件事情，但脸还是不自觉红了。“然后你的眼睛开始流血，这表示什么？”Crowley摇了摇头，修长手指耙过自己的头发

 

“我不知道，但我们得再试一次。”

“不行，Crowley，不行。.”

“为什么”

“因为上次这样做之后你的状态并不好。”

 

“那些事情无关紧要，Angel。”Crowley其实是试着别喊Francis那个他曾经用来称呼Aziraphale的昵称的，但他还是情不自禁地喊了出来。

“要紧的。”Francis非常固执地摇头，争吵似乎一触即发，然而：

“不过，我倒是有个办法.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“告诉我要做什么？”

“不要.”

Crowley叹了一口气。

“我不确定自己是否能……做，但——坐过来点儿，坐在床上就行。”Francis拍了拍柔软的床边。Crowley照着他的话坐了过来。“然后闭上眼睛， _不要_ 偷看。”Crowley也照办了。Francis爬上床，坐到Crowley的面前，仔细端详着恶魔的脸。坦白说Crowley看上去并不 _像_ 个恶魔，就连那双蛇眼都不能让Francis觉得他像，他看上去完全不够邪恶，光线打在他的颧骨上，衬着他的头发，那是一种非常深的樱桃色，Francis呼吸不太稳，他吸了一口气，附身向前，贴上Crowley的嘴唇

 

Crowley都没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸，直到他吐出一口气。他任由这吻发生，没有抗拒，全然享受。但他又明明白白地知道那不是Aziraphale，只是不想吓着Francis。这是这位凡人的试验，他并没有想要尝试，直到他被要求配合。当然他的念头在Francis的手抚上自己的脸颊，并把自己扯得更近的时候消散了。

 

可突然之间Francis离开了。他看着Crowley茫然失措的表情，心里陡然有那么点不舒服。恶魔的眼睛有点迷离，仿佛刚刚从千年的睡梦中醒来，而周遭的一切如前，什么都没有改变。他还是……还是Francis。哦，好吧。这只是一次尝试，况且Francis还想从凉亭的那个小插曲中打个平手。“那……那就是你的……呃……主意？”Crowley说话的声音低沉又温柔。

 

“对。”Francis垂下头，看着自己的手。

“真可惜没成功。”Crowley含糊地说。

“嗯.”

Crowley想站起来，但Francis摁住了他的胸口，让Crowley低头看了看他的手，抬头看向他。“怎么了？”

他们彼此对看了一会儿，Crowley显然完全不明白Francis说不出口只能用眼神表示的内容。

“呃-”

“怎么?”

“我的意思，也许我们 _应该_ ——”

“应该 _怎么_ ？”

“就是——接吻好像能让记忆变得更鲜明一点儿，所以说我们 _也许应该——”_

“不行。”这个词儿的口吻的并不尖锐，也不蕴含任何警告的意味。拒绝得十分轻柔，似乎并没有什么强制禁止的意味，似乎只要稍微坚持一下就能完全被打散的那种口气。但Francis没有意识到这一点，他的双手垂了下来，放在自己的大腿上，坐在床上。Crowley感到自己似乎又有点昏昏欲睡了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

似乎过了很久很久Anathema才带着几瓶药水登门，在此期间他们不得不自己尝试些有的没的。但她的任务也不轻松，不仅要准备许多特殊的原材料，草药，带负电的水，而且还要结合祈祷、吟唱咒文、配比，蒸煮、配比和冷却，以及还要对不同的药剂做一些其他额外的工序以确保它们能发挥作用。

 

 _“三瓶_ ？你忙了一整天才弄出来三瓶？”Crowley对着她发脾气。

“三瓶无懈可击的记忆药水。”Anatema吼了回去。她可从来不会对别人的指手画脚有所动摇。但如果这些都没有起作用，那她的确也不知道应该怎么办了。

 

Francis毫不犹豫地拿起第一瓶吞了下去，他的鼻子皱了起来。“我并不觉得我忘记了什么。”第二瓶喝下去似乎也没什么其他明显的效果。并且，如果他们现在不是有Crowley这样非自然的存在就近在身边的话紧急处理的话，恐怕地板上会出现某些状态恶心的呕吐物。

 

Crowley关切地看着Francis（他的脸还是惨绿惨绿的）。“抱歉……我做不到——”Anathema还未说完，就转身跑出了书店。


	18. 天堂位于地球某处

 

 

Crowley回到自己的公寓，像是把这儿当成避难所。以前他从不需要这么做，只要露出蛇形原来的模样就能摆脱那些不识趣的人。但Francis……尽管他不怎么相信Crowley对他说的那番话，但却从未 **害怕** 过他，或者即便他可能害怕，也从未表现在脸上。在Crowley看来，身为Aziraphale外表相同却宛若另外一个平行世界的人来说，已经看到了些Aziraphale都不曾见过的东西。

 

但他不能让Francis知道他们在恢复记忆这件事情遭遇了又一次失败，Crowley失望之极，难过得无以复加，甚至充满了怨恨只想一味跑开，不想让Francis在自己身边温柔地看着自己，他那样子太像Aziraphale了，像得让他简直难以忍受。

 

公寓很寂静，Crowley知道自己现在是独身一人，不受任何人、任何事打扰，他平静的表情终于开始崩裂了，他被背靠着门，墨镜遮盖着了他湿濡的眼睛，但脸颊上湿漉漉地泪痕出卖了他。他缓缓地顺着门板滑了下来在，坐在地上，膝盖蜷在自己的胸口低低地抽泣起来，伴随着沉重的咳嗽和撕心裂肺呻吟，这是他对Aziraphale存有执念以来，这次是哭得最彻底的一次。

 

**这是地狱恶魔们最不可能出现的情景，这种情况只会出现在人类身上，当他们的灵魂备受折磨时才会表现成这样。**

 

Crowley可不是人类灵魂。他相信这一切一定是地狱对他的惩罚，但为什么要用这样的方式……

 

突然有人敲门，Crowley正抵着门，听到声音差点跳了起来。“Crowley？你在里头吗？你突然跑出去了。”哦， **他妈的** ——

 

不管怎么说，当别人跑出去哭的时候追出来问“你还好吗”在Crowley看来绝对不是他们这边的人的做事风格，这种蠢事只有天使那边的人才会干。“真的，Crowley，我——”，Francis的声音轻了下去，随即是一声叹息。“求你让我进去吧。”Crowley **真的** 不想让他进来，但还是蹒跚地爬起来握住门把打开了门。Francis就站在门边，门一开差点跌了进来，他稳住自己看着衣冠不整的恶魔。

 

“哦，可怜的家伙。”Francis走了进来，关上门，把Crowley拥入怀中，Crowley在他怀中抽泣着，他们没有选择去沙发上坐着，而是直接去了Crowley的卧室，Francis坐在床边，Crowley抱着他，又紧又用力，仿佛抱着的是自己余生，Francis温柔地把他的头搁在自己的肩膀上，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，安慰着他。他们这样拥抱了一会儿，直到Crowley平静下来，他抬头看着Francis的眼睛，不再哭了。

 

“我知道我们接下去该去哪儿了。

 

 

X

 

 

第二天，Crowley收拾起所有的情绪，他几乎要冷静自持直到他的计划奏效。Francis昨天晚上留宿在他的公寓里，一直安慰着他，直到他睡着，今天，他们打算开始一场抗争。

 

“你确信能有用？”Francis问道

“试试。”Crowley回答。

 

Crowley、Francis和Anathema一起来到了那个能够进入天堂的那个自动扶梯前。Anathema夹着一叠纸，Crowley的口袋里则藏着地狱火。他们刚刚来到前台，就看到两位秘书一样的天使挥手让他们通过了。

 

“这不是什么预兆是吧。”Francis轻声对旁边的两人说。

“不。不是。”他们异口同声的回答，Anathema吃不准但她总有一种非常不详的预感，他们三人进入了一个去天堂的传送器（大概就和人间的电梯类似的东西）带着他们去顶楼。踏出电梯的时候时，背对他们的Gabriel转过身来，带着目瞪口呆的表情。

 

“怎——你们怎么可能——”

“真是犹如魔鬼一般的幸运，是不是？”Crowley发出蛇那样嘶嘶的声音。“我要那个天使回来。”

 

Gabriel嗤笑了一下。“我觉得不可能哦，这可是对他的惩罚。来自天堂和 **上帝** 的旨意。”Francis往前走了一步，从Crowley的身后走了出来，这是他来到天堂后第一次站出来。

 

“James？所以那些是真的吗？所有的一切？你之前说要 **送** 我去 **非洲** 其实就是为了让我远离他？”Francis指着Crowley问道，Gabriel转了转眼睛。

 

“当你还是个天使的时候就从来不服从指令，总是 **问东问西** 的，给自己找麻烦，是不是？”Gabriel不悦地开口。

 

“把他的记忆 **还给** 他!”Crowley怒吼道

“不行。”

 

“听着，我们可以作一笔交易。”Anathema拿出了那一叠纸。它们看上去 **好像是** Agnes Nutter的第二卷。而其实它们是（在Anathema的欺骗性的外表下）是一本Crowley的没事画小鸟的活页本。

 

“这是什么？”Gabriel问道，假装掩饰着自己对这些的兴趣。

“Agnes Nutter预言的第二册。我打赌你 **很** 想要知道她是怎么评价你的。”Anathema说到道，Gabriel的紫色眼睛确实显露出了一些兴趣，但又很快的回过神来。

 

“不了，谢谢。”可声音却并不怎么令人信服。

Crowley心不在焉地弹了弹手指。“当然不了，你才不会喜欢这种东西。托了我和Azirahale的福，世界末日并没有发生。预言书可不会提前提示这种先机，就好像你也无从知道如何阻止我们，这些话全都是无意义的乱写乱说罢了。我猜我们可能是唯一知道如何让另外一个孩子重启这场战争的唯一几个人了……”Crowley假意转身离开，在Gabriel看不到的时候勾起微笑，这种欲情故纵才是他最擅长的把戏。

 

“等一下。”Gabriel开口。Crowley的眼睛闪烁着邪恶的光芒。他控制着自己的表情，转过身来对着那大天使长。“很好。我们接受交易，这可比一个愚蠢的天使重要的多了。”他耸了耸肩，目光却贪婪地在那本书册上转来转去。Gabriel伸手想要拿书，Crowley此时却摇了摇头。 

 

“等一下，先把他弄回来。”Crowley阴郁地开口，Gabriel转了转眼珠，从口袋里掏出一罐装着蓝色发亮液体的瓶子，他把瓶子扔向Crowley，后者眼睛眨也不眨地接住了，交给了一旁的Francis。Francis拧开瓶子，一饮而尽。一道蓝光倾覆在他周身，他弯下腰撑住自己膝盖。

 

Crowley赶紧附身抓住他，却差点被他张开的翅膀打到脸。Aziraphale直起身，满怀感情地望着恶魔。“Aziraphale？”Crowley不是很确信他此生挚爱是否已经真的回来了。

“是我。”

Crowley如释重负，他瞥了一眼Anathema，确定她已经也确认了这的确是天使才有的光圈，才松了一口气。Gabriel不耐烦地清了清喉咙。“书？”他的手依然伸向他们。Anathema向前走了几步，把书递给他。他立即就从她手中抢了过去。翻了两页确认这的确是货真价实的预言，一切都是值得的了。

 

“别以为你赢了，也别以为我们不会再惩罚他，更别以为你那边忘了你的所作所为，Crowley。”Gabriel说到，他的眼睛黏在书册的第一页上。对面的三人转身离开，Crowley打了个响指，Gabriel立即就被一桶冷水浇了个透，他本来还想说什么，却忙着让别弄湿手里的纸张，再用神力把自己弄干净。

 

“卑鄙无耻的混蛋。”Aziraphale咕哝

“这句话比你以前骂得都要丰富。”Crowley平静地回答，一想到他的天使真的回来了，而且就这样站在自己的身边，安然无恙，他就想发抖，只想让自己牢牢地拥抱他，再也不要分开。

“啊，好吧——其实我在被惩罚之前骂得还要丰富多彩一些，只是你没听到罢了。”

 

就在Anathema走在前头急着想要离开天堂这个鬼地方的时候，天使和恶魔在后头悄然拉起了手。

 


	19. 我的天使

 

 

他们很快回到了书店，Anathema迅速地打理好了自己的东西，迫不及待地想要走（主要是她大概知道接下来会发生什么——不，预言灭有说，但很多事情其实你并不需要预言来提醒）“如果你们俩又有人消失了，给我打电话，我么不能再让这种事情发生了。”她背着她的包，说完这句话就飞快地钻进了出租车。

 

天使和恶魔同她招手告别，看着汽车离开视线回到了书店里头。“我觉得我们还有些事情需要——”Az刚刚想开口说些什么却被Crowley凑上来的吻打断了。他了然并坦然地接受了这个意外的吻，顺从地让Crowley把他摁在关上的门板上，他们接吻了很长时间，当然比人类的时间唱的多了，才停了下来，看着彼此的眼睛。“哦，你好啊。”Crowley上气不接下气地说。

 

“你好喔。”Aziraphale的情况也差不多。

 

“谈一谈，我们必须，要，坐下来。”Aziraphale努力让自己平静下来。Crowley点了点头，非常不情愿地放开他的天使，他们回到起居室坐了下来。

 

“Crowley，亲爱的，你为什么从没 **告诉** 过我你还收着那些剪贴本？”Azirapahle指着那些大册子问道，它们还没被收进暗屉里，依然大剌剌的摊在桌上，之前是Crowley用来想让Aziraphale恢复记忆的。

 

“因为！因为我不想让你觉得我好像爱上了你什么的。”Crowley恼羞成怒，他不开心，谁晓得之前那个叫Francis的居然比Aziraphale更早看到他原本打算献给他的东西。Aziraphale饶有兴趣地看着那个抽屉。

 

“我可从不知道这儿还有暗阁呢。”他说，回头看着恶魔。Crowley双手抱胸，像个闷闷不乐的小朋友。

 

 

“大概是诱惑了你的建筑师吧，总得有地方放这些东西。我不喜欢放在我的公寓里。”他粗声粗气地抱怨，Aziraphale带着世界上最迷人的表情笑了起来。

“怪不得他总是对我很不友好。”Azirapahle开玩笑地说道，Crowley对这番话显然并不高兴，所以他又附带了一句，“也许他只是不喜欢我。”

 

Azirapahle看着Crowley，对方的眼睛闪闪发光（他的墨镜滑到鼻子这儿了）“亲爱的，那是什么呢？”他有点担心，就像他们互相表白那晚上一样，站起身走到他面前。

 

 “我以为我再也找不回你了。”Crowley抽了抽鼻子，Az的表情软了下来（如果还能更软的话）把Crowley拥入自己的怀里，紧得Crowley几乎能够把他整个人吸进来一般。

“嘘……我亲爱的，不要说这些有的没的了，我永远不会离开你的，就算是身为Francis，也逐渐爱上了你——再过几天，你也会像爱上我那样爱上他的。”

 

“你——你真的——这样——想吗？”Crowley的咕哝声拂过Az的外套。

“亲爱的，我 **就是知道** 。”天使回答，轻轻地抚弄着他的头发。

 

“但——”Aziraphale退开身看着Crowley的眼睛,“——如果我哪天又消失了，你要是 **敢** 用圣水自杀——”Crowley想张嘴说什么，但Azirapahle捂住了他的嘴。“我知道你曾经这样想过，但是求你了，千万别这样对自己。”Crowley的肩膀垮了下来，他点点头。Aziraphale挪开手，把他想说的话亲回了他的喉咙里。Crowley享受天使的甜蜜的吻，那是非常纯粹的属于Aziraphale爱的力量。他贪婪的呼吸着，仿佛一个火场中逃出缺氧的人。

 

“你想上楼去吗？”Aziraphale轻声问道，他看着Crowley，希望他能懂自己的暗示。

 

“想，当然想，但不是 **为了那个** 。Angel，我们明天可以一整天都赖在床上做爱做的事情，但今晚，，我只想抱着就好。”所以他们俩上了楼，躺在床上，Crowley伸出手紧紧拥抱着他的天使，吻遍他身上的每一寸。他从耳朵开始，顺着他的脖子往下，到锁骨，到手臂，以及继续。这不是什么带着隐含意义，Crowley擅长的诱惑者色欲之吻。它们是充满感激的，充满劫后余生的安慰之吻。所有的吻都只传达着一种意义：“我永远不会让你离开我了。”

 

最后，Aziraphale翻过身来，面朝着Crowley，把脸埋入他的胸口，他的头发抵着Crowley的下巴，让他有点刺痒。Crowley在他的前额，额角，以及发丝上落下细碎的吻。“我的天使。”Crowley抵着他的头咕哝。他们抱在一起，在彼此的臂弯中睡着了，这拥抱紧得第二天醒过来的时候几乎难分难解。

 

 


	20. 别慌，这不是新更

原作者的话:

 

  
(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨，你们好，这 **不是** 新更（抱歉让你们白等了）但我还是有些话想说

 

首先，我在两种想法中来回徘徊不定。一种是：”让故事就在这里结束吧。“一种是”继续写下去“，所以我想还是让故事就在这里结束吧（毕竟这本来就是我原本打算写的结局，何况我对接下去应该写点儿什么依然还不是很确定）

第二，不要方，我正在和某位合写一篇文，内容实在是让我紧张期待到不行。所以，请注意哦。 什么时候写的时候你们会知道的，但因为是两位作者所以估计日更就不太可能保证了，因为我们俩都像确保每一章放上是让各方面都满意的。

与此同时

我很高兴地宣布可以点梗了，你们有什么想法念头都可以和我说，我来个你们写出来。所以请不要大意地告诉我你们到底想看什么梗吧，我看看是否能够满足你们的小念头。

 

最后但是最重要的一点：

 感谢你们，非常感谢你们给我这么多反馈和评价。我最近过的非常糟糕，你们都不知道，你们对我的影响有多大有多好，要不是你们我肯定撑不过来的。所以，真的非常感谢，我爱你们~希望很快能和你们重新在这儿见面，亲爱的们！

编辑后：我改变我的主意了，我还要继续写下去哦，哦哦。

下一章节会开车，但其实我不太会写Azirapahle攻诶，所以今晚才可能开工吧。

不过基本上可以确定的是：事先说一下：会有羽毛梗哦！

 

 

翻译的话：我为什么连这个都翻出来了？！


	21. 我要去地狱了

Aziraphale醒来，太阳还未升起，黑暗的房间里他几乎难以辨认Crowley的轮廓，但恶魔在他身边辗转反侧，翻来覆去地说着梦话——大部分都是一遍遍重复着“不”这个词，应该还有其他的，但Aziraphale听不清楚，他的动作幅度越来越大，本来小声的梦话也也可以响。“Crowley？”Aziraphale担忧地叫他。

 

Crowley从床上猛然坐了起来，迷茫的眼神环顾着周围。“Aziraphale？Aziraphale？？”他努力地眨着眼睛想从梦境中清醒过来。

 

“我就在这儿，亲爱的。”Az把手搁在Crowley的肩膀上，安慰地说。Crowley极其宽慰高兴地拥抱住天使，Aziraphale在黑暗中视物的能力没有恶魔那么棒，他看不见此时此刻Crowley的表情简直是喜极而泣，Crowley不着痕迹地把自己脸上的眼泪擦掉，略微摇了摇头，同Aziraphale一起拉起床单钻了回去继续睡。Aziraphale的手轻轻地梳着恶魔的头发，温柔地哄着他。当他们再次起来的时候大概是几个小时之后（天使和恶魔们都睡觉一般要不很短，要不特别特别漫长。此时此刻我们应该很幸运他们俩没有一睡就一两个月），他们起来煮了茶，外头正下着雨，此情此景是最适合情侣一同待在家里了。

 

Crowley想趁这个时候把自己的翅膀书里一下，过去的那一两个月里他都没有时间来搞这些事情，现在终于有空了。Aziraphale在早餐之后就迫不及待地跑去料理他闲置太久的书店了，恶魔在书点上方的床上抖开自己的翅膀伸展两下，几根羽毛立即掉了下来，

 

“你在干什么，亲爱的？”Aziraphale站在门口，饶有兴趣地看着他，Crowley朝他翻了翻眼睛。

 

“翅膀需要梳理一下，我以为你今天很忙呢。”Crowley说到，翅膀微微降下来一点。这倒不是因为害羞，只是因为略微被Azirapahle的出现吓到了，显得有些吃惊罢了。

“亲爱的，我在早饭时间告诉过你今天下雨书店不会开门营业的。”Aziraphale走进房间，坐上床在Crowley身边坐下。“我可以帮忙，只要你教教我就好。”

 

“什么？你的意思是你从没打理过自己的翅膀？”Crowley吃惊地回头。

“没.”

Crowley的脑海里情不自禁地浮现起6000以来这位天使居然都没梳理过自己的翅膀的模样，忍不住鸡皮疙瘩都浮了起来。

 

“我并不觉得有什么用处，真的。”Azi平静地说，扶着Crowley的肩膀跪好。他的脊椎中央有一排翅瓣顺着往下，Az轻轻地抚摸着——

“嗨，你在我背后干什么？”Crowley扭着身体，羽毛倒竖。

“哦，抱歉，没什么。我只是从没注意到这里过。”Az说到，Crowley没有回答，看上去放松了些。他从左边的翅膀上拽下一根褪下来的羽毛，给Aziraphale看，解释怎么来辨别这些褪下来的羽毛和其他的分别，然后他们开始清理了起来。

 

Aziraphale的手沿着Crowley的翅膀游走，吻也随之落了下来，感受着手掌下羽毛的柔软。Crowley颤抖了一下，但没怎么抱怨，所以天使也就继续下去了。在靠近背部和翅膀根部的连接处，也就是最上面靠近肩膀这里（因为自己很难够到）有很多脱下来的羽毛，所以Aziraphale打算从这儿开始。Crowley往前挪了挪，不过之后就开始逐渐往后靠了，他的背抵着Az的胸口，Aziraphale顺势在Crowley的肩膀上落下一个亲吻，拔掉一根羽毛，翅膀一阵颤动。

“Angel?”

“嗯?”

“你真不该挑起你结束不了的事。”

“我真不知道你到底在说什么，亲爱的。”

 

他的沿着Crowley的翅膀往下梳理并一路洒下轻吻，还刚刚打理到一半的时候，恶魔就转过身凑过来吻他了。他乌黑的翅膀像厚重的帘子那样把他们包裹起来，紧紧地拥抱着Aziraphale，Aziraphale贴紧他，双手顺着恶魔赤裸的胸口上

捧住他的脸把他拉近自己，坐到了他的大腿上。

“我很想你。”Crowley对着Aziraphale轻声说，Az轻轻咬了一下恶魔脖子上的软肉，让Crowley惊讶地抬起头，“喔，Angel。”口吻仿佛是Az是个可爱黏人的把咬人当撒娇的小狗狗。Crowley的双手从Aziraphale的马甲下钻进去，享受着他温热的皮肤触感。 

“你知道的，即便我还是Francis的时候，也渴望着你。”Aziraphale发出低吟。Crowley露出吃惊的表情。“我一直想着那些关于你的梦，想着要是找到你，真真实实碰到你之后会怎么做。”Az在他的唇边轻声低语，Crowley撕开马甲，扣子崩开落到床铺和滴啊版上，他的手指抓住Az的胸，让他发出满足的呻吟，过了一会儿他才回复理智，僵硬地看着自己留在他胸腹部的10道血痕：他失去了理智，下手时比他以为的还要更粗暴——

 

“Az，我——”

“闭嘴。”Az捂住他的嘴巴把他的话堵回去，Crowley顺从地点头，蹲下身舔舔那些血痕，让Az在他身下喘息出声。

 

“你好呀。”Crowley注意到Az的阴茎勃起了，逗趣地打了声招呼。Aziraphale一时没忍住，笑了起来。但当Crowley意有所知地注视他的时候，又忍不住脸红了起来。Crowley展开翅膀，把Aziraphale牢牢钉在床上，把他的手摁在床垫上，蛇一样的舌头舔舐着他的嘴，但很快（Aziraphale甚至不知道自己究竟是怎么做到的）Crowley反而被翻身压在了下头，Az跨坐在他的身上。

 

他抬起身，欣赏着身下的恶魔。“你知道自己这样躺着看上去有多美吗？现在我脑海里想要对你做的事情简直是……纯然的邪恶。”他热切地拽着Crowley的裤子。Az滑了下去，嘴唇围绕着Crowley的阴茎，包裹住它，用舌头轻轻戳着。Crowley在Az身下呜咽着，伸手抓住他的头发把他摁得更近一些。Az把整根都舔的滑溜溜的，然后他起身爬回到Crowley身上，让他进入自己。他们俩凌乱地喘息着，Crowley因这纯粹的快乐而发着抖。

 

抬起手抓住Az开始摇晃的屁股。“几个世纪以来,”Az往前挺身。“我总是想要你……这样把我摁在墙上，就像恶魔那样要我。，每过一段时间，我都会做这样的梦。”他哽住了气息。“而我也总是更偏爱这样的梦。”

 

“你话太多了。”Crowley抱怨着，他的手从Az的胯部往前摸到他的阴茎。Az闭起眼睛咬着嘴唇，全神贯注地感受快感。他的手指甲掐进了Crowley骨感的髋部，赢得恶魔的赞许。“你太棒了，亲爱的，太棒了，感觉太舒服了。”Az断断续续地呻吟着，他们俩都气喘吁吁。

 

“Angelllll，再动快一点。”Crowley喘息着，拼命地戳刺着，一边不住地捋动着他的阴茎，让他整个人几乎发烫。Aziraphale略微调整了一下姿势，让阴茎变动了一下方向，忍不住大声呻吟起来。Crowley大喊出生，高潮到了，他紧紧抓住Az的屁股，而Az之后几秒也到了，他们互相拥抱着，呼唤对方的名字随后拥抱着瘫软在一起。

 

Aziraphale之后展示了些小神迹把那些事后凌乱的痕迹都清除了，他们一起躺着，喘着气，在高潮的余韵中缓缓平复。


	22. CROWLEY！！！！！

Gabriel花了点时间才发觉他用Aziraphale交换来的那本书有点问题。前三页的预言相当精准，但其实也没什么太多意义，大概就是那种：

 

20038：2019年第20个礼拜三会暴雨。

 

但第四页上的预言让Gabrel迷惑了一下，然后愣住了。

 

20051：总领天使Gabriel是个长着翅膀的傻屌 

 

Gabriel把剩下几页飞快地翻了一遍，他们不过就是那种随处可见的活页罢了。他愤怒地怒吼着摔下这些纸页，在飘落到地板上时化为灰烬。

 

“CROWLEY!”

 

X

 

 

Crowley在他的天使身边醒来，拇指勾勒着他漂亮的洗吧，金色的眼睛目不转睛地注视着天使的五官，仿佛想把这幅画面永久镌刻在脑海里一样。Aziraphale闭着眼睛，躲开他的手笑了起来。“好痒，亲爱的。”他咕哝着说道。

 

“痒吗？”Crowley附身亲吻他的下巴，然后一路从嘴吻到耳朵。

 

“当然”

 

。

“今天我们干什么好呢，Angel？”Aziraphale想了一会儿。

“去Ritz酒店怎么样？”

“听上去很不错。”

 

 

于是天使和恶魔一起起床了（尽管Crowley不太情愿——他甚至想在床上厮混一年）他们穿上衣服出门。

“这可是我们第一次正式的约会呢。”Aziraphale的声音听上去有点紧张，抖落抖落自己的外套，Crowley撇了撇嘴笑了起来。

 

“我想是的。”

“你得吃点什么东西，哪怕是一块蛋糕。”

“你吃就好了，Angel。”Crowley把墨镜推上鼻梁。

 

Aziraphale深情地Crowley笑了笑，抬手整理他的外奥。半个小时候之后他们又像往常那样坐在了桌子旁边，面对着一脸迷惑不解地Charlie。“Fell先生？”

 

“你好呀，Charlie，今晚过得怎么样？”Aziraphale心情极好地打招呼。

“您找到了他了。”Charlies似乎还是很疑惑。

“哦，是的。谢谢你的帮助，Charlie。”Az冲着他微笑，Crowley看看他又看看Charlies，想弄明白他们到底在讲什么。Charlie给他们下好了单离开了。Crowley靠了过来。

 

“你们刚刚在说什么？”他问道。

“Charlie在帮Francis找你这件事情上帮了不少忙。”Az望着他的挚爱

“真的吗？”Crowley看着正在隔壁桌服务的Charlie，没有人知道Charlie晚些到家的之后会发觉他的客厅里凭空出现一笔钱。但现在，他们只是一为天使和一个恶魔，一同在Ritz酒店吃饭罢了。他们的菜点很快就上来了，一人一份蛋糕。

 

Aziraphale吃了一块可爱的魔鬼造型蛋糕（他真的超爱这种类型的诱惑），Crowley则试了试天使造型的那块（当然这只是巧合）。Crowley挖了一小勺送进嘴里笑了起来。这味道和他期待的一样——天堂般的美味。“来，Angel，想要试试吗？”他挖了一块递过去。

 

“哦，不了，我真的——”Aziraphale刚开始想拒绝，看到Crowley的眼神时改了扣。“好的，谢谢。”他们比平时略快一点吃完了蛋糕，低声交谈互相调侃，再一起回书店过夜

 

X

 

Gabriel远远地看着Crowley和Aziraphale一路欢声笑语地回到书店，Crowley还为天使挡了门。这让Gabriel一细想就感到恶心。他本以为把Aziraphale变成凡人就能解决这个问题，或者至少让他还能保有一些天界的尊严——显然他想错了。不过没关系，他还有一个计划，而且这次，他找到了可靠的盟友来帮忙。


	23. 哦喔

Crowley从床上抬起头——那是？

 

他飞快地跳下床跑下楼去——他没听错。

 

有人正在冲着Aziraphale大呼小叫。居然有人，对着Azira，大呼小叫的——深呼吸，Crowley。深呼吸。

 

他连衣服都没穿，几乎把楼梯扶手当成滑梯一下子冲到了那个客人面前，还保持着裸体的模样，却异常冷静地对着他开口。“你该走了。”顾客正要继续着自己长篇大论，看到这个情景楞了一下，大惊失色地看着Crowley。首先，他没有穿衣服，其次，他居然就这样冲下来叫他走。但接下来他依然面朝Aziraphale想要继续，所以Crowley很快地把自己的原型模样召唤出来，客人下一秒就尖叫着跑出了书店。

 

“用不着这样的，亲爱的。”Aziraphale打了个响指让衣服回到Crowley身上，Crowley依然愤慨地盯着门，等着那个傻瓜——

 

Aziraphale给了他一个轻吻，回去工作。“你真的用不着这样，我能处理的。”Crowley怒气冲冲，还有点结巴，随即他想起了为什么Aziraphale总能平和地对待那些对他总是如此无礼的人。这让他更加不好受了。Crowley跟着天使回到后头的房间，摁着他的双肩，把他的脸转向自己，“Angel，听着。”他的手指轻柔地抚着Az的脸颊，感受柔软的皮肤触感。黄色的蛇瞳锁着天使的蓝眼睛。Aziraphale知道每次他露出这种表情的时候那表示他接下来说的话十分十分重要。

 

“如果还有谁这么冲着你无礼地大喊大叫，或者对你挑三拣四的，你没必要忍着。可以吼回去，用点什么小法术让他们滚蛋，或者其他什么办法，再不济，跑来找我。我不能容忍有人，任何人这样对着你大呼小叫的，你值得更好的对待。”

“Crowley，真的，亲爱的，我——”

“Aziraphale，”Crowley的语调异常严肃，却没有压迫感。这种关切来自于爱，而不非控制欲。

“好的，亲爱的，我会的。”Crowley在天使的额头落下一个吻，没再说话，回身上去泡茶了。

 

 

X

 

 

书店结束了营业，Aziraphale关门后才发觉Crowley在后室里被一本《Dracula》吸引了全幅注意力。他一边看着书一边喃喃自语，像是在说：“该死的，Bram,”还有什么“怎么就不先问问我到底是不是吸血鬼呢？”之类的话。

 

Aziraphale在门背后偷偷看着他，带着微笑。但Crowley总能感觉天使身处何处，他抬起头来，阖上书。“怎么了？Angel？”

 

“你在看书呢。”Az温和地说。

Crowley温柔地看着Az，“呃……我的意思……嗯……好吧——只是发觉好像我还蛮有兴趣的。”他的声音含糊不清。“挺傻的，这个Bram。”他自己都勾起嘴角，“Bram，他写这本书的时候我还认识他，对他说写吧写吧，写完我会看的，后来也一直没看，他说他这本书的原型——你为什么笑成这样？别笑了！”Aziraphale还是在笑，可能是他最近笑得最开心的一次了

 

Crowley丢下书从椅子上站起来，几秒钟后他已经站在Aziraphale面前了，贴得进得仿佛两个人之间挤不进任何空气，他抱起Azi，垂下来脸。“如果你再笑，”（如果Crowley不是自己也笑出生的话，听上去还蛮像是威胁的）”我就要——呵你痒痒。”可这句话让Aziraphale笑得更厉害了，于是Crowley自然是兑现了他的威胁，修长手指挠着Aziraphale的痒痒，直到两个人都笑瘫在地上。

 

 

“你——你这个狡猾的老蛇！”Aziraphale好不容易穿过起来，翻过身看着恶魔。他的太阳镜歪了，正好可以看到他金黄色的眼睛。“你会为此付出代价的！”Aziraphale咯咯地笑着，Crowley爬到他身上，看着他的鼻子这样墨镜才不会掉下来。

 

“代价现在就付吗？”

“会的，我发誓！”

“拿来吧，让我付出点代价。”于是Aziraphale撑起自己凑上去吻他，手臂拽下恶魔的脖子，让Crowley红了脸。Az摘掉他的墨镜，抚摸着红色的头发，Crowley的手此时正在他的脖颈处，他们俩显然都有点……兴奋，这让Azirapahle结束这吻的时候有点力不从心。

 

“也许余兴节目留到晚餐之后？”

“那我们现在就去吃晚餐。”

“好吧，亲爱的。”

“但为什么要等到晚餐之后？”

“因为等待会让得偿所愿的感觉更为美好。”

 

Crowley沮丧地呻吟了一声，从Aziraphale身上下来，带上墨镜。“好吧，那我们现在该走了，早去，早回。”Aziraphale笑嘻嘻地掸掸灰尘，两个人一同走到Crowley的宾利车前。

 

Aziraphale从副驾这头看着Crowley，恶魔正冲着他露出大大的微笑，而这一瞬间，仿佛时间都变慢了。一切发生在电光火石之间，Gabriel手执圣剑，出现在Crowley的身后——

 

“不——!”


	24. 篡改

Gabe站在Crowley身后，举剑——

Crowley倒下了

Gabe大笑着消失了

Aziraphale匆忙跑到他身边

 

Crowley就这样躺在路边，血流得到处都是，怎么都止不住，而一直到Crowley让他别哭了，Aziraphale才发觉居然一直在库。他得集中注意力，注意听Crowley说的话——

“Angel, angel，听我说，听着！”一声咳嗽，带出了他嘴角的血。“我只是要脱离这句躯体了，没事的，一眨眼我就会回来了，我只是需要你冷静下来。”Aziraphale依然抽泣着，不知道是因为过度换气还是因为哭的关系（只有上帝知道了），踢开书店的门把他Crowley托了进去，硬木地板上一路都是血痕，但他现在也没有空管这些了。Aziraphale坐在地上，让恶魔靠在自己的大腿上，不可自己地低声啜泣。

“嘿，”又一声咳嗽，喉咙里还有液体咕噜噜的声音。“听着，没事的。”Crowley抬手抚着Aziraphale的脸颊，在他苍白的皮肤上留下一道血印。“躯壳不过就是躯壳罢了，你知道的对吧？没事的。我保证你一叫我，我就已经出现在你面前，只要你——你——”他痛的龇牙咧嘴的，“留在这儿，好吗？留在这儿，我马上回来。你好好地，别出事，在我回来之前你可就只是一个人了，千万别让他们把你再带走，如果在这样，我也不知道我会干些什么……如果，如果回来了……却发觉我的天使……不在了……”他的声音衰弱了下去，身体也不受控制的越发沉重了。“嘘……嘘……Angel，我就在这儿呢。”他最后低声地喃喃了几句，死了过去。

Azirapahle哭得哽住了声，他只是坐着，紧紧抱着Crowley的躯体。

 

X

被迫脱离躯壳可不是一件有趣的事情，这意味着接踵而至的训斥，以及文书文件，尽管其实只要几秒钟就能造出另外一个躯壳来，高层依然对此十分苛刻。那可不是他们的分内事，还会问你因为什么才会让你本来的躯壳不得已弃用了，以及还会问你他们是否已经再也不能凑合用用了，但在回到地狱的5秒钟之后，Crowley就已经被派发到了一具新的身体——一具尸体。仿佛就好像再等着他来认领似的。

等到有机会打量周围情况的时候，Crowley得出了个结论：没错，他的确是有了一具新身体，但这具身体此时此刻正处于一间极其肮脏的房间里，坐着被镣铐锁在墙上。这地方毫无疑问应该就是地狱了。Crowley心里明白，事情好不了。此时此刻，沉重的牢门打开了，有人进来了——

“Beelzebub？发生什么事了？Hastur？”Crowley抬头看着面前这两个恶魔，把这具身体搞成这样的人显然还是有点良知没忘记给他弄套衣服穿穿，但没有墨镜。显然如此。他抬头看着他们，而后者正露出着阴恻恻的笑容。

“我们有好些年没见了，是不是，Hastur？”Beelzebub紧紧盯着Crowley说道

“是很多年了，大人。很高兴你终于采纳了我的建议。”Hustur搓着手。

“哦，艹。”Crowley低声骂道。

 

X

Azirapahle好不容易让自己停下了哭泣站了起来，他变出一条床单盖在Crowley身体上，盖得严严实实的，他知道Crowley只是灵体化了，他知道的，一开始就知道，但看着Crowley在自己面前死去，这感觉依然痛彻心扉。他试着让自己别老是盯着那床单看，却发觉自己只是徒劳无功地拿着一杯热可可站在门边焦急地等着，除了等还是等。恶魔们是应该是可以跑去任何人身上的，所以他一定会很快就回来的，对吧？去一次地狱应该不会要花费那么长时间才对啊。

X

 

一个月后 

Hastur和Beelzebub从地下钻出，弄裂了后巷的地板。他们当中夹着Crowley，他躯壳残破，骨头和血肉有些地方也没修复完整。当然了，当恶魔们决定把他拿回来的时候，也没有想要治愈的意思。

他们把Crowley丢到地上，他躺在地上足足有一两分钟以适应钻心的痛苦。

“真可惜你的把戏没奏效。Hastur。”

“抱歉，大人，但是那——这可不代表我们就要——”

“就这样吧，Hastur，这样更有趣些。况且，我们有的是时间重新来过，反正抓他也不是件难事。”Beelzebub满意地说到，Hastur点头。依然有些失望与自己的折磨手段再无处可以大展身手了。他是真的不喜欢Crowley，这就显得让他痛苦万分会让他觉得非常非常的愉快。

两个恶魔沉回了地底下的地狱去了，Crowley就这样被丢在人行道上，过了一会儿，他确定这不是他们又一次刷的把戏，才从地上费劲儿地爬起来走到街上。他得去找Aziraphale。虽然并不知道到底为什么要找Aziraphale，但就是要去找他。


	25. 谁派你来的

Crowley轻而易举地就找到了回书店的路——毕竟他是记得书店在哪儿的。记忆似乎并没有受到之前他深陷其中的恶魔们小小把戏的影响。但他当到书店时，总觉得有些事情没那么对头，不，不是说他在害怕什么，而是——就只是感觉不对头。书店里的灯都管着，大门紧闭。Crowley试着转动把手——锁住了。他用了点力气弄坏了门锁，走进暗暗地书店里头。每样东西似乎都和他离开的时候一模一样，没有移动过——只是暗暗的，他随意伸手摸了摸左边的柜台——上面都是灰尘，厚厚一层，看起来这儿已经很久没有人打理了。

 

 

Crowley关上那扇被他暴力弄坏的门，走进去，这一切看上去都很熟悉，他记得一些事情——但又有不同的记忆在他脑海中飘过只是……他感觉不出那些事情带有什么情绪波动的。Crowley上了楼梯，想要寻找这莫名感觉的答案。

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

Crowley这次离开到今天为止已经29天了，Aziraphale沉睡了其中的27天，期间只醒过一次为了上厕所，以及第20天的时候他觉得自己总应该睡够了，却在发觉这个世界没有Crowley的陪伴独自醒着的时候是多么难过的时候，又缩回了睡眠之中。他告诉自己,“去睡吧，也许睡醒之后事情就会变好了。你不必承受这些，Crowley会回来的，他会把一切带回正常的状态中的。”

 

 

所以当他这次在黑暗中醒来，几乎失去了辨明方向的能力，甚至没有想到是Crowley回来了。只是依稀感觉到也许是其他天使，或者其他恶魔想在他的挚爱离开时将他再次带走。他抓起了放在身边长达一个月之久用来防身的球板，警惕地举着，入侵者似乎没有停下向前的举措，Aziraphale狠狠地挥了下去。

 

“啪！”一声重击，球板敲到了什么东西。

 

 

“噢！这该死的——”

“Crowley？”球板调到了地上，发出砰的一声。

“是，是我，这——”Crowley伸手抓住了Aziraphale的腰，对方的吻却浦头盖帘地撒了下来。伴随着轻吻，还有“太好了你终于回来了”之类的话。Crowley生气地推开Az，摸索着打开灯，就在灯点亮的同时，Az放开了他。这不可能是他的Crwoley。Aziraphale认真地打量着Crowley的脸，想从他的脸上找出蛛丝马迹可以解释到底发生了这什么。

Crowley怒视着Aziraphale，在床上坐了下来，就好像——

“你去哪儿了？”Aziraphale看着他，带着最温柔的表情。

“我，呃……”Crowley似乎记不起来了。

 

 

这一个月来恶魔们所尝试的各种实验着实非常糟糕，这其实是某种类似“治疗”，用以洗脑那些不受控制的灵魂，把他们变成只会遵守命令的低等级的怪物，这种类似的手段从未在像Crowley这样等级的恶魔身上试验过。所以此类“治疗”手段移除了Crowley身上除了仇恨和残忍之外之外的大部分情感，会消除他记忆中所有带有快乐的记忆片段，有效地剥离了Crowley对Aziraphale绵延不断的爱意。但恶魔们并没有意识到尽管如此，但持续了6000年的深沉的炽爱其实并没有那么容易被根除。

 

 

Crowley熬过了这种治疗，而且结果显示还是很成功的，只是他依然是个不服管教的恶魔（他的叛逆性格一直根深蒂固）这就是为什么地狱高层依然没有接纳他回到他们的队伍里，也就是为什么Crowley能得以回到Aziraphale这儿来的原因，同时也解释了为什么Crowley记不得很多关于Aziraphale的事情。

 

 

“呃，我在地狱待了一段时间——这是你的问题是吗？听着，我得找到你……但是为什么呢？”Crowley的双手握着膝盖，自己也费解。

 

 

“什……多长时间？”

 

“嗯?”

 

“你在地狱待了多久?”

 

“呃，我不是非常清楚，但应该也不久，就一个月吧”

 

 

Aziraphale愣住了，作为天使，他自然拥有天堂所拥有的大部分情报，并了然于胸在地狱会发生些什么，只觉得喉咙里似乎有什么东西梗塞了他的呼吸，并让眼睛开始发酸流泪了。Crowley困惑地看着他，表情似乎更加糊涂了。

 

 

“呃，你还好吗？伙计?”

 

Aziraphale的嘴唇颤抖着，他抹了一把眼泪。

 

 

抽动了一下鼻子，并做了一次深呼吸之后，他开口，“是谁派你来的？”

 

“什么?”

 

“你说你要找到我，那么是谁派你来呢？”

 

“呃……地狱吧，我猜的。我从Beezlebub大人这儿收到命令，他说你看到我就会明白的，也不会杀了我。我想他说的没错。他们还说你似乎需要什么帮助或者其他什么的，我倒是更希望你能告诉我你都知道些什么呢，因为常理来说，你们天堂这边可不会需要我们的帮助。”

 

 

“哦，别担心。我的确需要你的帮助。”Aziraphale轻轻地说，转头看着窗外沉沉的夜色。


	26. 你去哪儿了

 

 

 

Aziraphale拿了两个马克杯，回到书店的后室去，Crowley正在那里等着他。我们说的Crowley，其实也并不是之前的那个Crowley了。

 

“所以，”Az递给Crowley一个马克杯。“你到底……知道哪些关于我的事？”他拿起一杯茶好让自己显得镇静一点。

 

“呃……让我想想，首先，你是个天使。”Aziraphale听到这句话从Crowley嘴里说出来的时候瑟缩了，后者假装没看到，继续说了下去。“其次，你经营着一个书店，在苏荷区，出于某种原因恶魔们希望我跟着你，就好像一直被丢掉的狗狗跟着主人似的。我还知道几千年下来咱们俩算得上是朋友，但坦白说吧，上头的人谁记得这些呢？这就是全部了，其实也没多少了，为什么这么问呢？难道还有什么我 **应该** 记得的吗？”

 

 Aziraphale吞下一口茶，试着把眼泪逼回去。Crowley似乎没注意到这个动作——或者说他只是假装自己没看到。

 

“地狱那边和你说起过我妈？”Aziraphale喉咙发紧，Crowley耸了耸肩。

 

“他们就说像平时那样给你找点麻烦就行了，也说了这种事情不难。到书店找你——为什么我要告诉你这些？你可是我们的敌人。”Crowley双手环胸，就算在书店里他也还带着那副墨镜。Aziraphale只感到心脏在抽痛。

 

 

“我相信你就是我的惩罚，亲爱的男孩。”Az喝着茶回答。

 

“惩罚？你做了点什么，angel？”Crowley脸上带这淘气的表情。 **Angel，Angel** 。这个词回荡在在Az的脑海里。

 

 

“呃……就干了点……不怎么天使的事情。”Aziraphale低头，他不能再这样看着Crowley了。

 

“说嘛——，Angel，告诉我点 **不入流** **细节** 之类的，让我们一起乐乐。”Crowley催促道，Aziraphale在椅子上不自然地挪了挪。

 

 “我恋爱了，好吧，现在——别提了。”Az憋出一句，避开Crowley的视线，后者恍然大悟。

 

 “哦，哦——这可是天堂那边认为的罪孽吧。”恶魔翘着二郎腿回答，Aziraphale涨红了脸，窘迫地低下头。

 

 

“那个可怜的混球是谁？”Crowley问道，看着Az，Az却没回答。“有那么糟糕吗？”他下头试着抓住Aziraphale游移的目光，Az飞快地抬头看了他一眼，又难过地低下了头。

 

 

 

“哦哦哦哦哦。”Crowley发出心知肚明的音节。“还是个非人类？ **你** **不是吧** ！你这个坏天使。”

 

Aziraphale嘟哝这说自己要上个厕所，然后冲上了楼，把自己锁在了浴室里。他转过身，嘴唇颤抖着，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，他坐在瓷砖地板上，膝盖抵着胸口再也不能假装若无其事了。他了解Crowley，自己只有几分钟时间，不然Crowley肯定会上来找他，但——

 

 

Az张开嘴，感到窒息。这可能就是自己成为Francis的时候出现Crowley面前， **Crowley** 曾经的感受，他怎么——怎么 **熬过来** 的呢？怎么能就这样眼睁睁地看着自己坐在他面前，而把他忘记得一干二净呢？自己又怎么能，假装一切都没发生呢？他咬紧嘴唇。但如果Crowley做到了，那他也能做到，他必须这样。至少对现在来说，有这个Crowley在，要比Crowley消失要强得多了。

 

 Aziraphale站起来，没有费心把自己的红肿的眼眶用魔法去除掉。他觉得没有什么必要，因为很可能他站在Crowley面前的时候又会哭一次。当Az回到房间的时候Crowley正看着自己的指甲，指甲已经涂成了黑色。

 

“还好吗，天使？我没有逼你太紧，对吧。”他跳了起来问道，“——我不是在意这个，真的，是地狱那边说要我慢慢来的，所以我可不想让你第一天就吓跑了。”Crowley笑着把手插在口袋里。

 

“没有，我很好。”Aziraphale勉强回答。

 

 “那好吧，我们来谈谈你爱上的那个可怜的姑娘。”Crowley坐回椅子上，继续翻看着自己的支架。Aziraphale瞪大眼睛，支支吾吾。

 

“呃……我……呃，我的意思是——只是——嗯……”

 

“啥?”

 

“我的意思是……天使和恶魔，其实并 **没有** 性别之分——”

 

“所以是来自于天堂的， **男性** 外形的那种？”Crowley惊讶地笑了出来。

Az还是在结巴，“呃……当然不是，就像我说的，我们本身并不存在男女——”

 

“哦，好了，我懂了。”Crowley把腿挂上了椅子的扶手上。“所以你不仅仅是爱上了一个永恒生命的非人类的存在，还是个……男性外形，是吧？哦吼，天堂可不喜欢看到这种情况，难说，下一步你还打算告诉我，你爱上的那个家伙是 **我们这边** 的人吗！？”Crowley带着嘲讽地口气说。

 

Aziraphale没有说话了，他的脸涨得通红，情不自禁低下头，咬住了嘴唇。

 

 

 

Crowley惊讶地张大了嘴巴。“哦，不，不，不不不不不。 **怎么可能！？** 一个 **恶魔** ！？这和你身为天使的各方面的要求都相悖吧！？”Crowley几乎要幸灾乐祸起来，Aziraphale的表情软了下来。

 

 

“那倒也没有，爱上他不是一件很难的事情。”Az抚了抚他的绒皮外套，看上去像是陷入了沉思。

 

 “他也爱你吗？”Crowley好奇地问道。

 

Aziraphale的动作顿了顿，想起了Crowley曾经如何亲吻他，如何亲昵地称呼自己为“他的天使”，曾经怎样的在夜晚紧紧与他相拥，他的翅膀怎样地将两个人裹住，像个羽毛做的柔软茧子。

 

 “是啊，他很爱我。”

 

 X

 

 

“那么，我认识这个家伙吗？”Crowley开口问道，看着Aziraphale。Az想了想，考虑着应该怎么回答。“啊……我认识，是不是？”Crowley看着Az的表情变化说到。

 

 

“你们曾经很亲密.”Az简单地说，他要去给自己再倒点茶（顺便擦掉点要流出来的眼泪。）所以他喝了一大口。

 

 “唔……我喜欢他吗？”Crowley问道，Aziraphale只是给了他一个非常细微和悲伤的微笑。

 

“你们俩曾经很亲近。”

“所以告诉我他的名字就更容易了是不是？”Aziraphale呼出一口气。点了点头。

 

 “好吧好吧，呃……然后发生了什么？”

 

“什么发生了什么？”

 

“他现在在哪儿呢？”

 

Aziraphale凝视着Crowley，后者露出一个“哦，我是不是问得有点太过火”的表情，有点同情地压低了音量。“他们是不是杀了他？”Az又喝了一口茶。

“从某种方式上来说，是的。但我觉得也许我能找回他。”Aziraphale若有所思地看着Crowley，恶魔却一点都没明白这句话里的隐含意义，只是有点忧心忡忡地点点头。

 

“行吧，这事我来帮你。”Crowley耸了耸肩说道。Aziraphale皱起眉。

 

“什么？”

 

“我本来的目的是找到你，折磨你的，但这些事情可以缓缓再说。你自己都把自己搞得一团乱的，我想上头们应该也不会注意到。”Crowley说道。哦，永远都是那么好的Crowley.

 

 

 “呃，好吧，这段时间你都在下头干些什么呢？”Aziraphale问道。Crowley有点奇怪他为什么这么问。“毕竟你可能在下面碰到他过。”Az补充道，Crowley点点头。

 

 “对，对。呃……我在——”他突然停了下来，眼神显得有点呆滞。“当然我在——我想——我大概在——我是说，你瞧，我不记得了？”Crowley抓了抓自己耳边的蛇型纹身，“我想这段时间我应该做了不少有趣的事情吧。”

 

“好吧，没关系。”Aziraphale言不由衷地说道，他环顾着房间想要想出下个话题（任何和之前话题毫无关系的内容），发现了Crowley看到一半的Dracula的书。Az突然之间有点不舒服，庆幸着自己这个月来没吃什么东西。“我应该重新开店了。”Aziraphale从椅子上摇摇摆摆地站起来。

 

“人类会在凌晨4点来买书吗？”Crowley问道，脸上的墨镜反射着昏暗的灯光。Aziraphale的动作顿了顿。

 

 

“哦。”Az突然感觉非常疲劳，但又害怕这个时候回去再睡一觉起来就会发觉Crowley又像来时那么突如其来的再一次消失。Aziraphale喝了一口茶尽量让自己放松下来坐在椅子上，拿起一本书看了起来。Crowley往后挪了挪斜躺着，看着他。

 


	27. 为什么我不记得这些了

每过一小会儿，Aziraphale从书本上方抬眼看过来，确保Crowley还坐在对面没消失不见。刚开始他这么偷偷摸摸偷瞄Crowley的时候， Crowley也就笑嘻嘻地看回去，或者抬手挥一挥，（还有一次甚至开口说：“有没有见到你喜欢的东西，天使？”，这句话让Aziraphale蓦地脸红，迅速地低头缩回书里去），不过后来他就完全沉溺在书中的世界里了，直到Crowley这边传出了低低的某种声响，Az才抬起头，想看看发生了什么事。

所以——这个家伙是睡着了吗？Crowley的腿悬在扶手上，斜靠着椅背，脸垂在胸口睡着了。有那儿一瞬间Aziraphale甚至觉得他看上去像是死了，但他确实只是睡着了，发出阵阵鼾声，不是那种可怕的像装货火车那样的鼾声，是那种轻轻的，感觉非常柔软的吸鼻声，Crowley的嘴巴大张着，好像还在流口水。

Aziraphale大约花了10分钟时间看着他（确保他的确是真的睡着了）还蹑手蹑脚地把恶魔的墨镜拿了下来，Crowley此时此刻看起来十分宁静，就和那种字典上解释的宁静祥和差不多的意味，他睡得很熟，Az顺手把墨镜放在一旁的边桌上，小碎步地跑去给自己重新倒满茶。

 

X

 

尖叫，有人在尖叫，突然尖叫声停止了

“还不肯屈服是吗？”Beelzebub站在Crowley上方，抱着一只有九条尾巴的猫咪

“这让我很是诧异，要知道Crowley看上去像是那种只要你稍微动动指头就会立即跪地求饶的小滑头。”Hastur回答，他的衣服上头素来都是黏糊糊的血迹，但那显然不是他自己的血，而是Crowley的。刚才那些尖叫也是来自于他。猫的尾巴晃来晃，下方的恶魔看上去像是被折磨了有一个月之久。

“让我再试试，大人，我请求你，我知道这些手段能奏效的，我可以让他忘记以前的事情，再度成为我们这边的人。”Hastur面带乞求地看着Beelzebub，后者缓缓地点了点头。

“好吧，Hastur，但如果你失败了，地狱方面才不会在Crowley的盛怒下保护你。”Beelzebub把九尾猫递给了Hastur，走了出去。

“别担心，大人，我不会失败的。”Hastur对着已经不在房间里的地狱王子说道，对着Crowley苍白的脸上勾出一抹残暴的笑意。

 

X

当Aziraphale回来的时候，Crowley正在椅子上辗转反侧拼命地扭动着，他喃喃自语地翻滚着，快速叨念，听不清楚具体是什么，但那模样显得异常痛苦。Aziraphale赶忙放下茶杯冲到他身边。“Crowley？”他担忧地抚摸着恶魔的肩膀。

Crowley在梦中猛然抽动了一下，一挥手打到了Aziraphale，力气大得把他整个人都掀翻了，Az往后倒下撞到了一旁的桌子，嘴唇大概磕破了，他感到血流进了嘴巴里。还有一阵湿濡温热的液体正从他的脸颊上流下来。他抬头看向椅子，Crowley翻动不停，突然大喊着从椅子上滚了下来，倒在了Az旁边。他猛然惊醒地抬起头，金黄色的眼睛眨了眨，刚想要说什么，就看到了Aziraphale嘴上的血。

他不由自主地伸出拇指轻轻擦掉血痕，“我不知道我怎么会……对你动手。”他说，收回手低头看着手指上的血迹。Aziraphale只是看着他，嘴唇颤动着，不知道是因为嘴唇开裂的痛苦还是因为Crowley触碰自己所带着的震惊表情。

“你做了什么梦？”Aziraphale问道，靠向椅座，他没有站起来，依然因为磕到头而显得有些晕头转向的。

“嗯？”Az的话把Crowley从某种恍惚的状态中拉了出来。

“你刚刚在做噩梦。在梦里大喊大叫，手舞足蹈地翻来覆去。”Aziraphale注视着恶魔，Crowley眨了眨眼睛，一只手抓挠着脖颈，眯起眼睛，似乎想要回想之前在梦中的场景，他盯着地板，皱起眉头。

“挺有趣的，我居然梦见自己饱受折磨。”Crowley声调很平静。

“你——你什么？”

“我梦见我上司Beelzebub和一个叫Hastur的，他们联合起来严刑拷打我，Hastur好像还想试着玩玩什么新的伎俩，他对Beelzebub说着什么东西会奏效的什么，别去管他们了，睡觉的时候我总会反复做这种古怪的梦。怎么了？”Crowley抬头，愣住了，Aziraphale带着震惊的表情仿佛站在自己面前的是撒旦本人，他的眼睛瞪得就好像盘子一样大。

 

“怎么了？这是怎么了？”

“没什么。”Aziraphale很惊讶自己居然能让声音这么沉稳。

“不可能，你肯定知道些什么，你都知道什么？”

“Crowley……我觉得你梦见的那些东西实际都是存在的。”Crowley的眼睛看着地毯，仿佛那儿有他所需要的一切答案。

 

“你从来没有对我解释过为什么你会知道我的名字。”Crowley问道，眼睛眯起来。天使没有回答，他又继续说了下去。“当我刚刚进来，而你用木板打我的时候，我的确喊了一声，但是并没有表示我是谁，你却准确地喊出了我的名字，你到底是谁？”Crowley抬头看着Az，突然觉得自己的头痛像要爆炸一样。Crowley还想问Aziraphale他对自己做了什么，他是怎么做到的，或者怎么才能让头疼停下来，最后却陷入了黑暗。

 

X

 

当Crowley发觉自己能睁开眼睛的时候，首先映入眼帘的是Aziraphale的脸，Az坐在盘腿坐在他的身边，他的头就搁在天使的腿上，他正有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他的头发。Crowley跳了起来，赶紧拉开距离，没有注意到天使的表情，而Aziraphale看上去也像是没怎么受到影响似的。

“听着，我知道你是个天使，但是——”Crowley愤怒地跳起来，声音却轻了下去，有一种……他……他有一种奇怪的感觉，却难以给这种感觉下一个明确的定义。无论那是什么，在内心他都迫切地渴望的感觉，然而现在只能呆呆地看着Aziraphale，内心有什么情感似乎在挣扎着破土而出，他却怎么都抓不住，“发生了什么？”

“无论他们对你做了什么，你的记忆一定都在潜意识里对抗他们。”Aziraphale哀伤地看着她，摇了摇头，眼泛泪光。

“什么？谁？谁对我做什么？”

Aziraphale站了起来，从那个特制的抽屉里拿出那三本册子，就像当初Crowley给他看的那样拿给他，放在了恶魔面前。Crowley的目光在Azirapahle和三本册子之间来回徘徊了一会儿，看着天使拿起册子坐在他身边的地上。他等着天使解释这是什么东西，便随手翻开了最上面一本，那是第三本，所以也是最近期的那本，里面夹的满满的都是照片。

那是他们俩。Crowley和Aziraphale，笑意满满，一同吃着东西，看上去两个人都是傻乐傻乐的样子。Crowley沮丧地看着这些照片，这些他都不记得了。那一年年，一世纪一世纪的过往，他都已经不再记得了。

“我怎么不记得了？”Crowley抬头看着Aziraphale

Aziraphale也看着这些纸页，缓缓抬起视线看着Crowley。

“因为有一位天使居然胆大妄为地爱上了一个恶魔。”


	28. 你好，Angel

 

 

“那又什么 **意思** ？”

“你，是你，你就是那个我爱上的人。"Aziraphale倾身说道，Crowley微微张着嘴，看上去非常茫然。

“什么？不可能，你说过——”Crowley恍然大悟，许多念头在脑海里飞速地闪过，Az看着他那样，点了点头。

“呃，我的意思是—— **这不可能** ，我——我是——我可他妈的是个 **恶魔** 。”Crowley说道，他觉得“是恶魔”这句话可以解释得通，但仿佛并不能改变这个情况。

 “我是个天使，亲爱的，但这些年来，这些对我们来说并不重要了。”

“但——但……这 **应该** 不可能发生的。”

“是很神奇，6000年以来你给自己找了很多理由，但我已经把这些理由摒弃了。”Aziraphale背靠着椅子，Crowley则去翻了翻其他的册子，看了看上头记录的时间线。

“然后呢？然后发生了什么，我是指 **真正** 发生过的？你说——你说我被折磨？”

“Aziraphale的肩膀垂了下来，”就我看来，所有曾经在我的梦里出现的一切都是我曾经经历的，我——”，他摇了摇头，今天第38次眼睛里浮现出泪花。

 “但这没有任何意义，为什么天堂——”Crowley看到Aziraphale的表情，停了下来，天使泪眼朦胧，咬着嘴唇，试着让自己别真的哭出来。他把自己缩起来，抱着自己的膝盖抵在胸口，把自己的脸埋在环抱的手臂中。

 

**愚蠢的天使，愚蠢到居然在一个同样愚蠢的恶魔面前哭泣，愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢透顶——**

 

 Aziraphale感到一只手正轻轻地拍着他的肩膀，不是那种真的想要帮忙或者作出保证承诺的那种轻拍，更像是那种对方不知道怎么办才好也不知道应该做什么别无他法只能这样的这种轻拍。

“好了好了。”Crowley不自在地说，Aziraphale没有像自己渴望的那样靠近他，毕竟他知道Crowley依然还是个什么都不记得的恶魔，他也并不知道自己除了拍拍自己还能做点什么。

“天使……我觉得……我觉得可能……还能想起点什么。”Crowley慢吞吞地说，Aziraphale惊讶地抬头，看着他依然搁在自己肩膀上的手，转回了Crowley若有所思的脸。他怎么能奢望——这不可能——

“那很难……”Az惊讶地看着他，抹掉眼泪往前靠近Crolwey，他的表情看上去有些困惑，但在行为上似乎并不怎么完全地抗拒这个举措，所以Az的动作没有停。

 “我只是想——”Aziraphale捧起Crowley的脸，凑上去吻他，Crowley瞪大了眼睛，不过依然迅速地沉溺进了这个甜蜜的吻，而在一瞬间，所有的一切都回来了，美索不达米亚平原，希腊，伦敦，法国，所有的那一切——6000年以来，他都一往无前地爱着这个天使。

你可能想知道这到底是怎么回事，如果你觉得那是所谓的真爱之吻，哦，才没这种说法。其实是因为天使的周围的气场有一种可以自然治愈别人的光环，这种治愈是可以同时对物理和精神起效的。它们能够治愈情感，精神上，比如虐待，伤害或者心理缺陷的创伤，如果进一步了解的话，其实天使头顶的光环治愈的效果是最强的。Aziraphale身为天使知道自己拥有这样的能力，但显然Crowley不知道。

 当Aziraphale退开身，大眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他，而Crowley正咧开嘴露出大大的笑容：

 “你好啊 , angel.”

 

 


	29. 我有个请求

 

听到那句自己的昵称时，Aziraphale几乎要融化进Crowley的臂弯中，Crowley也以同样的方式紧紧拥抱着Az，“我怎么可能忘记 **你** 呢？”Crowley把下巴搁在Azira金色的发顶上。

 

“你没有忘记我，只是有人把这些记忆拿走了。”Aziraphale高兴地在他的胸口抽泣。“但幸好你现在回来了。”他挪开了一点，看着Crowley 金色的眼睛。

 “那是什么？当我们接吻的时候我——我好想感觉到了什么。”

 

“呃，那只能说你是 **真的** 很高兴见到我了。”Aziraphale慧黠地说，让Crowley偏了偏脑袋，似乎不能相信他的天使 **居然** 只会说这个。“或者你也可以称呼它为真爱之吻。”似乎是为了强调这种说法他又快速地在Crowley的嘴上印上一个吻。

“这个说法倒是挺可爱的，Angel，但是我并不——”

Az可没让他说完，以吻封缄了。

“相信我。”他甜蜜地咕哝着，让Crowley都快忘记自己到底想说什么了，Crowley几乎要被他的天使给迷住了，这让他的表情看上去像是半睡半醒的样子。

 “你刚刚说什么？”Aziraphale笑着望着他。

“嗯？”Crowley摇了摇头。

Az又笑了起来，抚着Crowley的胸口。

“呃，对，嗯，我们应该……想办法阻止这种事情发生。”Crowley点了点头。

“阻止什么事情发生，亲爱的？”

“别让他们总是轮流着把我们分开，我们不能这样生活下去。”Crowley的眼睛里闪烁着怒火。

“告诉我你想做什么。”Aziraphale对着他的脖子吹气，他太高兴了，他的恶魔回来了，以至于现在脑子里只想着一件事情。

“以后再说。”Crowley显然非常容易屈服于诱惑，抱起天使上楼。

 X

他们两个人像是第一次那样探索者对方的身体（当然这种感觉永远像是初体验，但其实它们统共也没发生过几次性关系）后，懒洋洋地躺在皱成一团的被单上，半裸着躯体，等待激情消减。

“Angel。”Crowley喘着气，Az感到恶魔正看着他，才意识到着这句话应该是个问题的开头语

“怎么了，亲爱的？”Aziraphale睡意朦胧地问。

“我有个要求。”Az的眼睛猛然睁开了，带着疑问看过去。他是想——

“不，不是 **那种** 要求，我们刚刚才 **做** 完。”Crowley对着Az充满隐含意义地眼光回答。“不，我……我想要的是另外一件关于你的事情。”Aziraphale似乎感觉到这个问题十分严重，撑起胳膊坐了起来。

 “是什么呢？”Crowley陡然脸红了，低头看了看自己的指甲。

“我是否可以……”

“嗯？”

“我是否可以帮你梳梳翅膀呢？”如果Crowley不是显得那么认真严肃的话，Aziraphale差点要笑出来了，他随即点了点头。

Crolwey不好意思的笑了笑，“那好，转过身来。”

Azirapahle似乎吃了一惊。“什么？现在就要？”

“是啊， **现在，求——你了** 。”Crowley嘶嘶地说到，已经坐了起来。Aziraphale只得转过身来，下巴搁在自己的交叠的前臂上，等着Crowley的动作，恶魔立即就爬到了Aziraphale的悲伤，跨坐在他的腰部，这姿势让他们俩人在某方面都还有些—— **敏感** 。但除此之外，还能忍受。

“我想做这个已经等了很——久了。”Crowley兴奋极了。Aziraphale翻了翻眼睛，展开自己的吃放，那未曾被人触碰过的，天使的白色大翅膀上充满凌乱的破碎的羽毛，甚至还有的混着灰尘，Crowley啧啧地表示完全不能忍受这种情景。“哦，Angel……你会为此付出些许代价的。”

 Crowley从按摩Az翅膀和肩膀处的肌肉开始，“你在干什么？”Aziraphale想要转过头来看Crowley到底在干什么，然而Crowley把他固定住了。

“如果我不帮你的翅膀关节放松一点，拔羽毛的时候你会抽筋的。”Crowley十分享受手中天使蓬松柔软的羽毛触感。

 “要拔掉！？”Az惊叫一声又转过头来。

“嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘，吾爱，别动。”Crowley冷静地说，“有些羽毛真的已经没用了，我们必须要把他拔掉才能让新羽毛长出来。”他猛然扯下了一根他口中已经没用的羽毛，Aziraphale几乎跳起来。

 “嗷哦，Crowley——”

“嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘——.”

“但Crowley-”

**“嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘——!”  
**

Aziraphale的肩膀都缩起来了，等待着更多的疼痛，但接下去感觉到的确实Crowley贴上来的嘴唇，就在他的脖颈这儿。“放松——”Az试着按照他的话放松，但其实这种事情做起来没那么容易，尤其是他根本看不到Crowley到底在他身后做什么的时候，Crowley的双手梳理着两边的翅膀，陶醉于它们是如此的柔软，尽管翅膀略显得沮丧地往下垂着，但依然美的不可方物。 

 **拔，拔，拔，拔拔拔。** Aziraphale瑟缩着，动了动肩膀。这有点疼。但在高潮之后似乎感觉也不错。如果他们之前没做爱，Az觉得自己肯定是不会同意的，在Crowley面前他还真是像个傻瓜一样。在拔掉羽毛之后，Crowley会贴心的用他的手指揉揉（还附带有因其诅咒而突然出现的翅膀用油）被拔毛的那个区域以抚平疼痛。Az刚刚开始觉得感觉不错而抖动一下翅膀，很快又被拔了一下。每次等到Aziraphale感到自己难以忍受下去的时候，Crowley的触碰似乎就能疏远他即将脱口而出的抱怨，

Crowley把那些不好的羽毛拔完，掸掉灰尘，又用手梳理了一下，确保每根羽毛都按照应有的长势服服帖帖地栖息在应该在的位置上。

 “谢谢你，Angel.”Crowley的声音悬在Az的背上，随即而来的亲吻顺着脊椎一直蔓延到天使的屁股上

“哦，没事的。”Aziraphale的眼睛里闪烁着某种不怀好意地光芒，Crowley难道会觉得自己做这样的事情是不用付出代价的吗，但这其实暗藏着公平交易才对。Az翻过身，Crowley从他身上倒在了床垫上，他还没来得及爬起来，Az就已经压了上来，摁住了他的手腕，重重地吻他

Crowley在亲吻中笑了起来，他们把床单拉起来盖住彼此，阻断了午后阳光的偷窥。

 

 


	30. 我们拿一桶苹果酱做什么

【写在前面的废话】

我也不知道为什么就这么非常奇特的完结了。

总之最后一章真的很无厘头。

但我要授权的时候原作者才写到13章，所以……有什么问题，我不管的哦，我就尽职尽责地翻完就是了……（_(:з」∠)_）

 

 

第三十章：用一桶苹果酱干点什么

 

“我觉得该是起床的时候了”

“我并不这么觉得。“

“Aziraphale, 我们在床上待了 **一个礼拜** 了.”

“可你离开我一个月了”

 

 

 

天使和恶魔在卧室里待了有六天半的时间，Crowley闷在屋里有点无聊了，他们的确在此期间做了点彼此都能力所能及的运动，但过了一个礼拜即使是Az留他，Crowley也 **需要** 离开是透透气。

 

 

“我们有了个计划，对吧？”

 

“是啊，你得先拿到——”

 

“嗯，嗯，你呢？”

 

“哦，该拿的我已经到手了。”

 

“好的，完美。别把那些弄坏了——实际上弄坏了反而更好点。”

 

“我可以用 **法术** 把它们弄坏?”

 

“完美，Angele, **非常完美** 。” Crowley咕哝着，带着渴望的表情看着Aziraphale

 

 

“干嘛那样看着我?”

 

“你 **懂得** ，Angel”

 

“又来？你确定吗？不是已经厌倦了？”Az问道，Crowley看上去有些被冒犯了。他爬到天使的肚子上，跨坐在他身上。

 

 

 

“ **厌倦** ？对你？”Crowley用一种夸张的惊讶表情看着天使，附身亲吻他，吻洒落在他的下巴，脖子上的脉搏上，“我可从来不会，”他嘟哝这，“对Azzzzzziraphale **厌倦** 。”

 

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

 

 

于是他们又在床上厮混了两天，Crowley才说服Az从床上起来（以及离开他的臂弯），穿好衣服。“我们越早结束。”Crowley把Az从床边拉起来“——我们就能越早安宁下来。”

 

 

Az坚定地点点头，他知道他们得去冒险了，为此他们准备了一个礼拜。每个人都提拎着一个桶，Az用魔法把他们拴在自己书店的要是圈上，这样就能随时拿出来。Crowley从他手上拿过钥匙圈（考虑到其中一个桶里的东西对天使来说极度危险），塞进自己的裤子口袋里。

 

 

 

他们俩坐着Crowley的宾利车以120英里的速度离开（也许是因为Aziraphale的手也搁在档位上）不过他们依然在10分钟之后毫发无损地抵达了天堂大楼的大门口

 

 

 

“你还记得我们的计划吧。”Crwoley的墨镜反射着天堂的白光，照在Az身上，提醒他将要做的事情。

 

“记得。”Aziraphale紧张地点头。

 

“不难的，Angel，你做得到是吧？”

“做得到，只是有些焦虑。”

“好的，那么来吧。”

 

 

 

天使和恶魔又一次顺利地过了安检，在这一点上他们不知道是否是故意被放进来的，还是说天堂的安保就是做的那么烂。Crowley不安地拨弄着口袋里的钥匙，揣测这是否真的能奏效。

 

 

他们俩继续往天堂走，很快就碰到了他们要找的人。

 

 

 

“太好了，你们俩到这儿来干什么？”Gabriel恶狠狠地吸了一口气转过身，双手背在身后，Crowley拿出钥匙丢给Az，后者把钥匙链上的捅变了出来并把其中一个交给了Crowley。Aziraphale，赶紧丢出了手里的捅丢到了那个无所谓防备的天使身上，两个人都惊讶地往后跳了一步。Gabriel瞬间被地狱火吞没了，几秒钟之后就被烧成了灰烬。

 

 

“ **该死，** Aziraphale.”

 

“我怎么知道？这两个桶一模一样!”

 

“你知道不知道你可能也会被烧到!”

 

“但我 **没有** 呀!!” Az看着自己桶说道。.

 

“你应该先泼苹果酱， **然后** 才是我泼地狱火，到底是怎么回事，现在我们要拿这桶苹果酱噶什么呢？”

 

 

 

 

 

对那些丈二和尚摸不到头脑的读者来说，Crowley和Aziraphale的计划是这样，他们是在半梦半醒中突然想出这个方案来的。我将会把这些原原本本地告诉你，以便你能完全理解方才到底发生了什么，他们之间的谈话如下:

 

 

 

Crowley: “我们要干掉Gabriel.”

 

Az: “好啊”

 

Crowley: “好？你不介意？”

 

Az: “我讨厌这个混蛋，他都没有给我过什么机会，他这次又对你说了什么？”

 

Crowley: “‘闭嘴，去死。’”

 

Az: “哦，就是这样，干掉他好了。”

 

Crowley: “我觉得在我们干掉Gabriel之后，Beelzebub应该也会被杀鸡儆猴，就不来烦我们了。”

 

Az: “好啊.”

 

Crowley: “好，我可以轻而易举弄到地狱火。”

 

Az: “行，但是我像先扔点别的东西。”

 

Crowley: “比如?”

 

Az: “果酱之类的东西吧，或者蜂蜜，最好是 **黏黏糊糊恶心吧啦** 的东西。”

 

Crowley: “哦——哦，好的，好的，我们可以……可以干。但得确保地狱火让我来扔，以免伤到你。”

 

Az: “当然可以，亲爱的。”

 

 

 

苹果酱其实算是个隐晦的玩笑，暗示着Aziraphale以前在伊甸园被指派的工作。大概就是这样了。

 

 

 

他们站在天堂，面前是一桶苹果酱，Gabriel的灰烬以及他们再也不需要顾忌的界限了。

 

 

 

“回家？”Crowley从墨镜上方看着Az

“回家.” Aziraphale附和道。

 


End file.
